Mistake
by silent star of the night
Summary: It could never work, a gryffindor and a slytheran; a death eater and a prodigy. In his head Draco knew this was logically correct but his heart was screaming otherwise. A chance in counter set the ball in motion for an exciting end to their final school year at hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The moon hung high in the sky as the Hogwarts express chugged along the track at a steady speed towards Hogwarts School. A girl sat alone in the back of the train in an empty cabin listening to the laughter and chatter of the other students on the train.

She sighed and shook her head as her cotton ball blue eyes stared up at the moon again. She jumped suddenly as it sounded like something was thrown against her cabin. She quickly jumped up and walked over to the door. She slid the door open to see a tall dark-haired boy and a few of his friends pinning a boy with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes against her cart.

"Hey," She shouted making her presence known, "knock it off." They glanced over at her and the tall dark-haired one smirked.

"Stay out of this." He said dismissively. She glared at him and grabbed her wand from her pocket.

"I'll say it more slowly so you can understand this time." "Let…him...go." She said enunciating every word. The boys studied her curiously.

"Do you have any idea who this guy is?" "He's a death eater." "He's responsible for…I really don't care who it is because three on one is not fair." She informed.

The dark-haired boy and his friends stared at her in surprise and smirked as he flung the boy on to the ground with a thud. She glared at him as he and his friends chuckled and shook their heads before turning towards her.

"You're new here so I'll let this go this time." He said as if he was being so gracious. She glared at him.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically as they turned and walked away snickering. She sighed and slid her wand back into her pocket before kneeling down next to the boy on the ground as he groaned in pain trying to sit up. He wore black slacks with a white button up shirt and had a black tie that was a little messed up from his tango with the other guys.

"You alright?" She asked a little concerned as she touched his shoulder. She jumped as he pushed her off and got to his feet. "Mind you own business next time, I had everything under control." He snapped irritably. She glared at him as she stood back up.

"Oh yes because it looked so under control." She countered irritably. He glared at her and she shook her head. "Forget it, N\next time I'll let them beat the crap out of you." She said dismissively and went back into her cabin without another word.

She sighed in annoyance as she plopped back down onto seat and crossed her arms. She jumped as someone knocked on the door of her cabin. She looked to see a girl with long straight caramel brown hair and chocolate brown eyes waving at her. She motioned the girl in and smiled slightly as the girl slid the door open.

"Hello their sorry to disturb you but I saw what you did out there and I just wanted to say how nice I think it was." She said nervously. "I'm Hermione by the way." She added extending her hand.

"Marina Lockheart, and it was nothing." Marina informed with a slight smile. Hermione beamed and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, are you a sixth year?" She asked. Marina shook her head. "No seventh, I was supposed to transfer here last year and finish but the war with the dark lord kind of made that impossible so I had to wait till this year." She informed with a light laugh. "What about you?" She asked.

Hermione sighed and sat across from her on the seats. "No actually I'm in the same boat as you except I missed last year to help my friends defeat the dark lord." She informed. Marina laughed a little and sighed. "Seems everyone here is in the same predicament as us." She mused. Hermione nodded and smiled. "Seems that way." She said lowly.

"By the way who was that guy in the hall I saved?" Marina asked curiously. She was surprised as Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "I thought you'd have heard by now but I guess gossip is slow at the moment." She stated.

"The guy in the hall you saved was none other than Dr…Hermione," a guy's frantic voice called as they poked their head into the cabin. His shaggy red hair fell down over his caramel brown eyes and he sighed in relief upon spotting her.

"There you are I was getting a bit worried." He informed and looked over at Marina. "Who's your friend?" He asked curiously.

"Honestly Ron." Hermione sighed. "Ron Weasley this is Marina Lockheart." Hermione said introducing them. Marina nodded and waved. "Hey." She said. Ran nodded and smiled uneasily. "Hi." He replied. Marina chuckled.

"I won't bite I swear." She informed. Ron smiled now and shook his head. "Sorry it's just train rides make me cranky." He informed. Marina nodded. "Well that makes two of us." Marina teased. Ron relaxed and nodded. "Well we best be getting back to our cabin." "We're close to the school now but it was really nice to meet you." Hermione said sweetly as she stood and walked over to Ron. "Likewise." Marina replied with a smile. "See ya around." Ron called as he and Hermione left.

Marina smiled and rested her head against the glass of the window as she mused over her encounter with the duo as Hogwarts finally appeared.

The wind blew hard as the students filed out of the train. Marina sighed as her dark raven hair blew around her as she stepped off of the train. She gasped in awe as she looked up at the castle before her. She was so lost in thought that she didn't pay attention to where she was walking and walked smack dab into someone in front of her.

She gasped and put her hands over her mouth as they turned around. "I'm so sorry." She apologized to a boy in front of her with short brown hair and hazel eyes with glasses. "It's alright." He said giving her a warm smile. She smiled and shook her head as she lowered her hands and offered him one.

"I'm Marina Lockheart." She said introducing herself to him. He smiled "Harry, Harry Potter." He replied. She froze and stared at him in disbelief.

"The Harry Potter?" She asked. He smiled and nodded as they released hands. "Wow you're the one who defeated the dark lord." She said in surprise. He nodded and chuckled.

"Yes I get that reaction a lot." He said with a smile. She nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you." She said sweetly. He nodded. "Likewise." He replied.

"Ah I see the two of you have met." Hermione's voice called as she and Ron approached the two. Marina looked over at them and smiled slightly. "Hello again." She greeted. Hermione smiled at her then looked over at Harry.

"Harry this is the girl I was telling you about on the train." She informed looking over at him. Harry nodded as realization hit him. "Oh right you were the one who stopped those guys from beating up Mal… Alright you guys keep it moving" A gruff voice boomed over all the voices and cutting Harry off.

Marina turned to see a very tall bulky man dressed in tarnished clothes hurrying the students off towards the castle with one hand while he held up a rather large lantern in the other. She smiled seeing an elder looking witch with a traditional witch hat standing beside him searching the students dressed in her dark green robes. "Excuse me for a moment." Marina said apologizing to the trio before walking over towards the woman.

"Professor McGonagall." Marina called out as she approached the woman. The woman's face lit up with a smile as she spotted Marina and laughed as the girl tackled her into a hug.

"There you are dear, I was looking for you." She confessed as she held the girl now at arm's length and looked her over. "It's been awhile." Marina confessed with a smile. McGonagall smiled slightly. "Yes it has." She mused.

"Come I'll show you to the great hall where I will announce you in and have you sorted in before the first years." Marina smiled and swallowed the fear forming in her stomach as she followed her towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my first fan fiction for Harry Potter and it may not be the best but I like it and wanted to share it with everyone. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter or any of JK Rowling's characters, I only own Marina Lockheart as a character. ENJOY!

* * *

Draco

Draco sighed as he sat at the Slytheren table with his fellow house mates. However, despite all of the years when his peers would try and sit next to him. This time no one wanted to sit too close to him and that was expected after everything he had done. He sighed and buried his head in his arms on the table.

He didn't want to be here.

He shouldn't be here.

Not after everything what happened last year. Unfortunately for him though his mother had insisted he go back to Hogwarts to try and salvage some sort of life. He smirked wondering if that was really why or if she just couldn't stand looking at him anymore. He sighed in relief as he heard the sound of marching footsteps enter the dining hall as the first years filed in.

He froze as he noticed the girl from the train walking in with them beside Professor McGonagall. He studied her for a moment realizing he hadn't really been paying attention to her on the train before when she had helped him. She had mid back length raven black hair with bangs that framed around her face and eyes which were a pool blue.

She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white crop shirt with a black tank underneath and a pair of traditional converse. He snorted realizing this girl probably had no idea how badly she stuck out without her wizard robes on. He sighed and shook his thoughts away from her as Goyle tapped his shoulder and began asking him about how many first years he thought they would get.

Marina

Marina felt her heart racing in her chest but was trying really hard not to show it. She looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at her as she walked beside McGonagall.

"Everyone's looking at me. She whispered to the woman under her breath. McGonagall smiled. "Probably because you're not in your robes." Marina flinched and groaned. "Crap I totally forgot about that." She said realizing she should have known better.

McGonagall chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine." She assured before signaling for the first years to stop. Marina stopped as well and watched as she ascended up onto the podium where a wooden chair sat with a dusty old witch hat on it.

"Sorting hat." She whispered under her breath. She was so lost in her thoughts about that hat that she didn't't hear anything McGonagall had said until she called her name. "Marina Lockheart." Marina snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her waiting and smiled slightly before walking up to the chair where McGonagall stood with the sorting hat in hand.

Marina smiled and sat down her nerves on edge as she felt the hat placed on her head. "Hello Mister sorting hat." She whispered. "Ah a polite one," it's gravelly voice said.

"A good mind yes, good head on her shoulders." "But I sense something hiding." It mused. "Let's see." It mused making her heart hammer in her chest. "Better be, Gryffindor." It announced. She sighed in relief and whispered a small thanks as she felt it lifted from her head and the crowd cheered.

She smiled and slowly made her way towards the Gryffindor table where everyone greeted her. She spotted Ron Hermione and Harry who motioned her towards them. She smiled thankful for them all being there as to save her from a million questions as she walked towards them and sat down next to Hermione who hugged her.

Marina blinked in surprised before laughing and hugging her back. "I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor I just knew you would be." She explained as she pulled away and began talking. Marina smiled and shook her head.

"I'm glad to already know people in my house." She explained. Harry shook his head. "I remember that feeling." He mused. Ron nodded. "Sure do." He agreed.

Marina sighed and they all watched the rest of the sorting ceremony. She looked around after the ceremony and froze as her eyes met those of the boy from the train across the room.

He smirked and shook his head almost in disgust as he looked away. Marina slowly looked back and smiled as Harry, Hermione and Ron all began asking her about where she was from. She was introduced to Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend Ginny as they all sat and chattered about their summers as they ate.

Draco

Draco shook his head as they all began to leave the great hall after dinner. He spotted Marina again as she walked towards the exit with the golden trio. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed.

"Should have known." He muttered bitterly. "Hey Draco, wanna sneak out tonight and sneak a few butter beers?" Goyle asked walking up beside him. Draco smirked and looked over at his friend.

He hadn't thought he would still have him after last year but he was secretly glad he did and that he was back at Hogwarts. "Sure why not." He shrugged.

Goyle smirked and fell back to inform the others coming that Draco would be coming. He sighed in relief realizing at least his house mates hadn't abandoned him.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance as his house followed the Gryffindor's down the same corridor that led to their respective houses. He spotted Marina and the others a little ways ahead of him and shook his head slowly.

He froze spotting the boy from the train walking the opposite way as him and they exchanged glares with the boy smirking triumphantly.

"Bastard." Draco whispered. He watched as the Gryffindor's started up a stair case and disappeared from sight while he and the rest of his house made their way towards the dungeons. He sighed realizing it was going to be a long year.

Marina

Marina sighed as she rolled over in her bed and slowly sat up. She looked around her dorm and realized that she was the first one awake. She smiled slightly and shook her head as she gathered up her clothes and headed into the bathroom. She turned on one of the showers and waited for it to heat up as she undressed. She got into the shower and let the warm water relax her as she grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and began washing her hair.

The smell of coconut and shea butter shampoo filled her shower and she inhaled deeply taking it in as she rinsed her hair  
and began conditioning. She felt her mind starting to wonder about classes and homework as she rinsed her hair and washed her body with berry scented soap.

"I'll be fine." She assured herself out loud as she rinsed her body. She sighed as she turned off the shower. She grabbed her towel and dried off then wrapped it around her as she stepped out and walked over to the large mirror above the long vanity.

She wiped it away the fog with her hand and sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Going to be a long day." She informed herself with a smirk before getting dressed.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and navy blue v-neck shirt and finally her witch's robes with her house crest embroidered on them. She sighed and slowly ran her hand over the crest before grabbing a brush and brushing her hair. She smiled and pulled out her wand. Waving it over her head she muttered a spell under her breath and in an instant her hair was dry and straight like it had been yesterday. She smiled triumphantly and put her wand back in her pocket.

She jumped as the door to the bathroom opened and in walked a sleepy Hermione and Ginny. "Morning." She called as they looked at her in shock. "You're already dressed?" Hermione questioned in disbelief. Marina nodded. "Sorry I'm an early bird." She explained. Ginny chuckled and walked over.

"Well next time make sure you toss us out of bed too." "We need to start getting up early." She explained. Hermione grunted from behind her and walked over.

"Speak for yourself I was up late preparing for Friday's quiz." She groaned. "You do realize it's only Wednesday right?" Marina asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded sleepily before walking over to the shower.

"She's always doing that." Ginny explained. Marina nodded and smiled. "It's a good thing." She replied. Ginny smiled and nodded. "Well shall I save you two a seat at breakfast?" She asked. The two girls looked back at her and nodded.

"That'd be great, thanks." Ginny replied. Hermione nodded and gave a weak smile. "Thanks." She replied "No problem." Marina assured before heading out of the door and making her way towards the great hall.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I promise it gets better and if the characters seem a little off its because its my take on how everyone would be after the war. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

So things are about to get good because I just figured out a really cool twist that is sure to hopefully go over well.

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Harry Potter and have not written a fanfiction for it before this one so please don't kill me.

I hope you like it. XD

* * *

Marina sighed in bliss as she walked into the great hall inhaled deeply taking in the smell of maple syrup and bacon in the air. She looked around and noticed that there were only a couple handfuls of people in the great hall this early. She froze as she spotted the boy from the train sitting at the table from last night by himself playing with his food lazily.

He looked like he had a rough night. She shook her head away from the thoughts as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sitting down directly across the room from the boy.

A plate magically appeared along with a flask of apple juice for her. She smiled gratefully and grabbed a blueberry muffin from the pile of muffins in a basket. It was still warm in her hand and made her smile as she anticipated its demise.

She peeled back the wrapper and took a bite sending her taste buds into a state of bliss. She smiled as she chewed and took a sip from her flask. She could feel someone's eyes on her. She smirked as she looked up and met the eyes of the blonde haired boy. She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his plate.

"There you are." Marina heard Ginny's voice chime as she and Hermione sat down in front of her and blocked her view of the Slytheran table. She smiled and nodded.

"I told you I'd save you a seat." She said as she looked around and noticed that the tables were beginning to fill up.

"Thanks a bunch." Hermione replied gratefully. Marina shook her head. "No big deal." She explained.

"So, I have a question," she started slowly and looked up to see that she had both girls attention before she continued, "Who is the boy I met on the train?" She asked. They looked at her confused and both replied.

"Which one?" She smiled and shook her head.

"The one in Slytheran." She specified. She saw both of their faces fall.

"You mean Draco Malfoy." Hermione said lowly so not to let anyone around them hear. Marina smiled slightly. "So that's his name." She mused.

She watched as the two girls exchanged looks before looking back at her. She smirked. "What?" She asked curiously. Hermione sighed and spoke.

"It's nothing, just that I don't think you should concern yourself with him." She announced. Marina laughed and they looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry it's just that I only wanted to know his name nothing more." She explained. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"So then you're not interested in him." She asked. Marina sighed and looked across the room over at the blonde boy. He was leaning on one arm and playing with his food still while pretending to listen to the boys around him. She smiled and shook her head.

"No I'm not interested." She informed. They both sighed in relief. "Good because having our friend fall for who people consider Slytheran's sex god would be bad." Ginny informed in relief. Marina smiled.

"So then I take it every girl in the school is after him?" She asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Only for his looks and reputation in bed, other than that I don't think it matters to them." She explained. Marina shook her head.

"Ridiculous." "There's always more to a person than meets the eye." She whispered. Ginny nodded in agreement. "I definitely agree," She chimed as they finished their breakfast and stood, "but like you said you're not interested." She reminded making Marina giggle before they headed off to class.

Marina sighed in relief as she sat down at her desk in defense against the dark arts class. She was early considering that she was only one among five in their desks already. She smiled slightly realizing she must look like one of those know it all that gets to class early just to get a good seat.

She sighed and twirled her pencil in her hand as her mind wandered to what kind of lesson they would have today. She jumped in surprise as a girl with long wavy blonde hair sat down beside her nonchalantly. She had hazel green eyes and pale skin.

"Hello there, your Marina right?" She asked in a soft voice almost full of song. Marina smiled and nodded as she straightened up and offered her a hand.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked. "Luna Lovegood." Luna replied with a warm smile. Marina nodded.

"Pleased to meet you." Marina informed. "You're in Ravenclaw right?" Marina asked unsure. Luna nodded. "Yes, I 'am but don't worry about that." She informed. Marina nodded uneasily, "How exactly is it that… I knew who you were?" Luna finished pleasantly. Marina nodded slowly.

"Yeah that." She said laughing nervously. Luna smiled again and sighed. "I'm friends with Hermione and Ginny you see and when they saw me walking towards this class informed me that you were there as well." She answered matter of factly. Marina nodded and sighed. "Should have known." She replied with a smile.

Luna observed her for a moment. "You seem very familiar though." She said suddenly. Marina froze stiff in her chair. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked in shock. Luna shook her head and sighed. "I don't know yet but I'm sure it'll come to me."

Marina smiled nervously and froze as a certain blonde haired boy walked in and sat across from her. "Oh no." she whispered. Luna noticed her reaction and looked back to see what had caused it.

"Oh yeah I heard you rescued him the other day." She said lowly. Marina swallowed hard and shook her head. "Yeah something like that." She replied.

"Good for you then, there aren't many who would have done that for him." Luna said turning back to face her. Marina nodded. "So I keep hearing." She replied lowly. Luna smiled and they began making small talk before the professor walked in and began the lesson.

The professor was an average sized man with dark brown hair and matching goatee that had a small hint of gray in it. He wore a green suit and spoke a little loudly.

His name was Professor Krane. Marina sighed as she listened to him talk about how dark magic was dangerous and should never be used. She almost slammed her head against the desk as he began to try to explain the basic defense spells, instead she controlled the urge and rested her face in her hand on her desk.

This was what they learned in their first year if she wasn't mistaken but this guy seemed to think they were first years. She looked around the room out of boredom and froze as across from them to her left two rows up sat the guy from the train who was bullying Draco. She rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

She jumped suddenly as the teacher called her name. "Ms. Lockheart, am I boring you?" He asked with a slight edge on his voice. She noticed that everyone was now turning to look at her and felt her irritation rise.

"Yes actually," She replied smoothly, "we aren't first years." "We know these spells already." She replied. He stared at her a little surprised.

"Well then since you think you're all able to move onto the next series of spells, why don't you prove it?" He challenged. She smiled slightly and caught a glimpse at Luna's nervous face before replying.

"What exactly is the proposal?" She asked. She heard people whispering around her and now had everyone's attention including Malfoy's before they all looked back at the professor waiting curiously for his reply. Mr. Krane smirked.

"A duel using the basic spells." "You and I, if I win you have to do my curriculum, and if you win I will move on with the next series of spells." He offered. Marina nodded and smiled. "Deal." She said getting to her feet.

Everyone was abuzz with chatter now and Mr. Krane smiled slightly before rounding everyone up and heading towards the dining hall.

"Are you mad?" Luna asked frantically as they walked towards the dining hall. Marina sighed. "I didn't come here to be treated like I just got my wand at Olivanders." She replied.

"Yes but if by chance you do beat him then the class will lose respect for him." "Don't you see?" Luna pleaded. Marina sighed.

"Then maybe he'll start to actually teach instead of treat us like we are helpless first years." She replied as they entered the mess hall. "Besides I won't lose, my father taught me defense against the dark arts since I was able to learn it." She assured as Mr. Krane set up the dueling area and everyone gathered around.

Marina sighed and cleared her thoughts as she stepped onto the dueling table and made her way down its moon phase pattern towards the full moon where her professor waited. She saw a cocky smile on his face and decided she would wipe it off of him.

"Good luck Ms. Lockheart." "You'll need it." He muttered as they raised their wands and flicked them to the side before both turning around and walking back towards the second crescent moon phase and facing each other.

"On my count." Mr. Krane called and she nodded in agreement. "One…two…three." He boomed and with that cast a simple Expleiramious spell towards her that she blocked.

He raised his eye brows a little surprised at how easily she avoided it. "Just to be clear we're only using the basic defense spells correct?" She asked. He smirked.

"Yes unless that's too difficult for…"he didn't finish as she cast a spell without ever speaking and sending him flying back. He looked over at her in surprise and slowly got back to his feet.

She grew serious as she finally saw him get serious. He raised his wand again and she smiled as they finally started. He started sending spells her way and she blocked as she sent back her own.

She saw Luna's worried face out the corner of her eye and smirked realizing that she was about to win this duel as he raised his wand and left himself open. She noticed the desperation and fear in his eyes as he realized his mistake too late.

Luna's words rang in her head as she went to cast her spell and she inwardly flinched as she raised her wand and hesitated too long before he hit her with a spell and sent her flying backwards.

Her wand flew from her hand as she rolled down the table cursing herself the entire time and him for not using a basic spell on her but a slightly stronger one. She heard him sigh triumphantly as she slowly sat up and looked over at him.

"Well there you have it."

"Seeing though how badly your defense was I see now why you wanted stronger defense spells."

"So I suppose I shall teach you."

"Everyone prepare yourself next class to learn stronger defense spells so that you don't end up making the same mistake as Ms. Lockheart here." He said taunting her with his last remark.

Marina felt her anger boiling over as she got to her feet. She picked up her wand as he dismissed the class and half wanted to send him flying back into the wall.

She gasped as Luna grabbed her arm and looked up at her in a pleading way as she slowly pulled her off of the table.

"That was bloody brilliant on your part." She praised loudly. Marina groaned in annoyance her anger still boiling over when a male voice spoke. "Don't be dumb, she let him win." They informed coldly.

They looked to the left to see Draco Malfoy walk past them. Marina felt fear grip her chest. If he had realized it then who else had? She looked around and sighed in relief seeing that everyone was under the illusion that she had lost horribly.

"Is it true?" Luna asked a little surprised. Marina nodded slowly in defeat. "I thought about what you said right before I was about to strike and hesitated a little too long knowing he would take the chance to strike." She explained simply.

"Why?" Luna asked a little shocked. Marina smiled and sighed as she explained. "I saw the fear and desperation in his eyes."

"He knew I was going to win and I felt bad for him."

"I mean a new professor at Hogwarts gets beat in class on his first day by one of his students."

"Imagine how bad that would look on him." Marina explained. Luna beamed beside her. "Well I think it was very nice of you." She applauded. Marina smiled and nodded as they walked towards the study hall. She froze spotting Malfoy sitting on a ledge in the courtyard with a book. She stopped and Luna looked back at her in confusion.

"I'll be there in a sec there's something I have to do first." "Save me a seat." She called as she made her way over to where Malfoy sat by himself. He glanced up at her from his book as she stopped in front of him.

She wrapped her arms across her stomach as she studied him for a second. "Go away." He said coldly. She smirked and shook her head.

"Hi to you too." She replied. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"How did you know I through the duel?" She asked finally. He smirked and closed his book as he looked up at her. "What does it matter, fact is I know." He replied. She glared at him.

"How do you know?" She asked irritably growing tired of his games. "Why worried I'll blab?" He asked smugly. She glared at him. "Are you?" She asked firmly. He smirked and stood.

"Maybe I will and Maybe I won't who knows?" He asked smugly knowing he had the upper hand. "You'd be wise not to." She informed coldly. He smirked and crossed his arms triumphantly as he stepped closer to her.

She tensed at this action as he got dangerously close and his eyes bore into hers. "And what are you going to do if I do?" He asked coldly. She smirked. "I'll hurt you." She countered. He smirked and shook his head.

"I dare you to try." He whispered lowly. She smirked. "Careful what you wish for Draco you might just get your wish." She said coldly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Careful Marina you're starting to sound like a Slytheran, he informed finally backing away and grabbing his book. "By the way a word of advice." He offered.

"What's that?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. "Stay away from me if you're smart." He threatened.

"Oh but Draco you're so charming." She said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and started past her but stopped on side of her.

"By the way you're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytheran and last I checked we don't exactly mix well with each other." He informed before leaving.

She spun around to say something and stopped realizing that everyone was staring at her from their spot in the courtyard.

"Problem?" She asked in annoyance as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the library.

* * *

So there you have it.

Yes I know there was never a Krane in Harry Potter but he fits in to where I'm going and since we never really got to find out what happens in their last year at school I figured that it would be fun to play with things.

If you didn't like it i apologize. The next chapter will have more of Draco in it so I hope to hear everyone's criticism. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

So here it is more of Draco in this chapter like I promised.

Sorry it took awhile to update but i picked back up on my Web of Secrets story and should be updating it soon so look out for it lol.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Draco sighed in annoyance as he walked down the corridor. He could hear people whispering as he walked by and a few call him a no good death eater under their breaths. He was so aggravated that he wasn't paying attention and grunted in surprise as he collided with someone as he rounded the corner.

"Oh, sorry." They said in a kind voice. He rolled his eyes as he came face to face with Harry Potter.

"Watch it Potter." Draco growled before starting past him.

"Hey wait." Harry called following him. Draco gritted his teeth and looked over at him.

"What do you want Potter I've got somewhere to be." He informed irritably.

"I wanted to say that I get it now." Harry said stopping causing Malfoy to stop dead in his tracks.

"I get why you did everything that you did." "It was to protect your family from him." "I realized how much you mean to each other when your mother risked her life by lying to him for me just to find out if you were safe." He informed.

Malfoy swallowed hard and slowly turned towards him. Harry gave him a weak smile. "I realize that you don't really know someone until you get to know them." 'Snape taught me that when he died." Harry whispered.

Draco smirked and shook his head. "Good for you, too bad it took him dying for you to realize it." He replied coolly and walked away. He sighed and shook his head in frustration as he made his way down towards the Slytheran house.

First that Marina girl and now Potter. That's two Gryffindor's in one day that have been nice to him and was beginning to wonder if something was in the water. He shook the thoughts away as he entered the Slytheran common room.

He sighed as he fell down onto the sofa and stared at the ceiling for what felt like the hundredth time. He closed his eyes and sighed as he thought about everything he had done to everyone here in the past three years as he drifted off.

~*~*Dream*~*~

Voldemort's maniacal laugh echoed in his mind mixed with the tortured screams of the people he had watched him kill. He could hear his voice in his head mocking his failure, could see the faces of his victims, the look on Thorfinn Rowle's face as he had used the cruciartus curse on him. "Well done Draco." Voldemort's voice praised softly.

~*~*End*~*~

Draco shot up with a start gasping for air. He ran his hands through his hair and rolled up his left sleeve that hid his curse. He sighed in relief seeing that it was still gray and faded.

"Thank god." He whispered voice shaking a little. He regained his composure and sighed as he looked at the clock to see that it was almost time for dinner. He hadn't thought he was asleep that long but he had been doing this a lot the past year.

His mother had said it was because they could all be at rest and peace with the dark lord gone. He slowly got to his feet and watched as some first years walked by him rather quickly making him smile at the irony of his house mates being scared of him instead of the two Gryfindor's as he walked out of the house and into the dungeon corridor.

"Hey Drake," Goyle called as he walked up beside him suddenly with a look of mischief in his eyes, "so you down for drinking again tonight?" Draco rolled his eyes. They hadn't drank much the night before on account of Finch almost catching them. He shrugged. "Sure." He said indifferently.

Truth was it would help keep his demons in check and let him sleep. "Great cause we're gonna sneak into the forbidden forest and a bunch of us are gonna bring girls so you should bring one as well if you catch my drift." Goyle hinted. Malfoy laughed now.

"Seriously how do you expect me to find someone on such short notice." "In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly that popular with people anymore." He reminded irritably.

"Come on mate your Draco Malfoy for Christ sakes." "Girls would kill still to get in your knickers." "If worst comes to worst Pansy's still available." He suggested with a shrug.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and shuddered at the thought as he smacked Goyle on back of the head. "Get real." He barked irritably as they entered the dining hall. He felt the air tense again and rolled his eyes in annoyance as he walked over to their table and sat down.

A plate appeared and silverware as well as a flask full of what he knew was cranberry juice. He stared at the food on the table before them and knew he wouldn't eat anything anyway but he had to put something on his plate so no one would ask questions.

He put peas carrots and a small slice of meatloaf on his plate and stared down at it as he picked up his fork and began his routine of playing with his food. The sound of laughter broke his trance and he looked up to see Hermione and Marina sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing as they ate and drank.

He smirked and didn't realize he was staring until Goyle nudged his arm. "Hey you alright?" Goyle asked as he looked over at him. "Of course why wouldn't I be?" Malfoy asked annoyed and turned back to his plate.

He slowly glanced over again as Harry and the others joined them and smirked as Marina's eyes met his. He looked away and shook his head in disgust. "Ridiculous." He snorted and finally took a bite of his peas.

+Marina+

Marina sighed as she tried to catch her breath from laughing. Hermione had just told her about how she and Ron got caught snogging last Christmas by his parents and how his mom refused to leave them alone together.

"Well I'm glad I never had to worry about my dad catching me doing that." "He would have killed the boy dead." She chuckled as Ron, Harry, and Ginny joined them.

"Who are your parents by the way?" "If you don't mind me asking." Harry asked intrigued. Marina froze and quickly became fascinated with her plate.

"My parents are both dead." She whispered. She felt the air tense around them. "I'm so sorry." Harry said dumbfounded.

"It's fine though." She assured looking up at them. "They both came to Hogwarts and graduated from here." "My mom she was a Gryffindor and my dad well he was a Slytheran ironically." She teased lightening the mood.

"Wow that's awesome." Hermione said kindly. "Yeah I mean they probably went to school with our parents." Ginny announced. Marina nodded. "They did." She whispered.

"How'd they die? Ron asked suddenly causing Hermione to punch his arm really hard.

"Ron." She fussed angrily. Marina smiled and shook her head. "No it's fine really." "They were both killed by Voldemort."

'My mom died not long after I was born and a few months before Voldemort fell the first time."

"My dad died during the second war."

"I was never really planned you see so after mom died dad sent me away to live with my grandma out of the line of fire."

"After the fall of Voldemort the first time he moved us back to the world of magic where he taught me everything I know." She explained looking up to see them hanging onto her every word. She laughed and shook her head. "So there you have it" She said smiling.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Sounds like you'll fit in with us just fine." She informed making everyone laugh and relax. Marina froze feeling someone's eyes on her and looked over at the Slytheran table to meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He smirked and shook his head and looked away muttering something under his breath. She smirked and turned her attention back towards Ginny who was telling them about how ridiculous the new potions teacher was.

"Sounds like they got someone just like Snape." Ron whined. Marina looked over at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Snape was unbearable always criticizing."

"Good but not great."

"God Its was horrible." He whined.

"There's nothing wrong with criticism, its given to help you get better." "No matter if its nice or mean it's all to help you grow." She explained suddenly. She froze as everyone stared at her and smiled in embarrassment. "Sorry my dad used to always tell me that. She explained.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Bloody hell then you and Snape would have gotten along great." He mused. She laughed and shook her head.

"Probably so but I'm a Gryffindor." She explained making them all laugh. She sighed in relief as Harry began telling them about how hard astronomy was now.

* * *

Well?

What did you think?

Please let me know.

XD


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter is when the ball starts to roll.

I really hope you like it and sorry about the spell I just didn't feel like looking up the correct one on account of my sister being really sick right now and having to look after her.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Marina sighed as she pulled on her black yoga pants and pink tank over her bra and fell back onto her bed. Ginny laughed and so did Hermione making Marina giggle.

"What you act as if the two of you aren't tired." She defended. Hermione let out a sigh.

"Course we are but that doesn't mean we don't have essay's to write." "You should jump ahead for tomorrow." She suggested. Marina sighed and sat up suddenly.

"Crap, I left my potions and Herbology books in the library." She panicked as she looked over at them on horror.

"Oh no." Ginny gasped. Marina sighed as she pulled on her socks and black converse and stood.

"I'll be back." She sighed.

"Do you want us to come with you so you don't get lost?" Ginny offered. Marina shook her head. "No I'll be alright." She informed as she walked out of their room and down into the common room out of the portrait.

"Great." She whispered as she walked down the hall and stopped at an intersection.

"Left or right?" She asked out loud. She sighed and started right instead of left and shivered at how cold it got as she continued walking.

She froze seeing the light of a lantern coming from up ahead. "Finch?" She thought suddenly and relaxed hearing the sound of voices and laughter.

She kept walking and rounded the corner only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy and a few boys from slytheran trying not to get caught out of bed.

"Well well, look at what we got here." Malfoys voice taunted. She winced smelling the alcohol on his breath. "A little Gryffindor out of bed." He continued causing the other boys to snicker.

"Your drunk." She said annoyed as she started past them.

She froze as he grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him. "Where do you think your going?" His voice asked in a slur.

She looked up at him blue clashing with his glassed over hazel ones. "Grab my books from the library that I forgot." She snapped irritably as she noticed the boys with him close in around her.

She felt fear shoot into her bloodstream realizing she didn't have her wand on her or else it wouldn't have been a contest.

"Oh no you see your out of bed at curfew which mean you have to be punished." "You have to be taken to the dungeon." He slurred tauntingly.

"Show her Draco." One of the boys said.

"Punish her." Another urged. She glared up at him and he smirked.

"Shoot Finch." Someone cried suddenly.

They all froze and looked to see the light of a lantern slowly growing closer around the corner. Before she could think they all scrattered and she was being pulled down the corridor by Malfoy as she heard someone crying student's out of bed behind her as they ran.

She looked back for a second and gasped as she was yanked to the right suddenly and before she knew it was pushed up against a wall in a broom closet with Draco Malfoy pressed up against her with his hand over her mouth. She looked up at him in surprise and stiffened at how close they were.

He was warm despite his cold exterior and smelled of pine and mint. Neither one of them moved for what seemed like forever as they listened to the footsteps finally disappear outside. He sighed and looked over at the door. She let out a small sigh of relief and he looked back at her with a smirk.

"That was close." She said relieved. He shook his head and sighed.

"Wouldn't have had to run if you wouldn't have shown up." He accused. She stared at him in shock. "Me." She cried and froze as he put his hand over her mouth again.

"Quiet." He whispered irritably. She rolled her eyes and moved his hand. "For god sakes we're in a broom closet." She whispered irritably. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Couldn't you have thought of something better?" She asked annoyed. He smirked and glared down at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry that this isn't up to your expectations but I'm just a little impaired and tired and just saved your butt from detention but your right what was I thinking on such short notice." He said irritably and a little loud.

She instinctively placed a hand over his lips as he went to continue his rant. "Thank you." She whispered sincerely realizing what he meant.

She froze as she felt his wand at her throat and every muscle in her body tensed. He reached up with his free hand and grabbed hers from his lips. She didn't resist or move for that matter as he ran the tip of his wand down her throat.

"Don't thank me yet." He said lowly as he got closer to her. She swallowed hard.

"I'll scream." She threatened lowly.

"Imperitus," He whispered pointing his wand at the wall and sound proofing the room. She felt the fear settle in now as she realized she was in trouble.

"Go ahead." He whispered smugly. She swallowed hard as he ran his fingertips down her cheek. He smirked.

"Scared, are we?" He asked in a taunting voice. She could smell the tequila on his breath as his eyes bore into hers. They had a certain mystery to them that almost made her want to let him in but she knew better than to do that.

"You wish." She replied calmly despite how close he was to her now. He pinned her arm above her head and she stiffened as he pressed his body closer to hers.

Her mind was racing and he was slowly intoxicating her with his scent and she felt her heart starting to race.

"How about now." He whispered in her ear smoothly sending a shiver down her spine.

"No." She said as normally as possible. He sighed and slowly pulled away. Blue clashed with his now silver eyes and for a moment she almost gave into temptation. She felt him let go of her arm and step back.

"Learn your lesson yet?" He asked normally now.

"Which lesson is that never get locked in a broom closet with you or, never run from Finch?" She asked irritably. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No smarty pants never go out after curfew alone without your wand." He informed. She winced and smiled slightly. "Yeah." She replied.

"God your just lucky I was with those fools, he informed, or there's no telling what might have happened."

She smirked and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh please as if they'd have the guts." She informed. He shook his head.

"They do when they drink and the prettiest girl in Gryffindor is out alone by herself unarmed." He informed.

"My hero." She teased and froze as his face fell suddenly and a look of pain ran across his features

"I'm no hero," He informed seriously, "I was just in the right place at the right time." He whispered and opened the door to look around.

"Come on." He said looking back at her and stepping out. She followed and closed the door quietly.

"Come on I'll walk you back to your dorm in case those idiots are still out." He stated rather than asked. She sighed and followed him.

They walked in silence for a minute until she spoke. "So what were you guys doing out so late?" She asked.

He smirked and shook his head. "Snuck out to have a few drinks." He said with a sigh as they reached the fat woman portrait. She stopped outside of it and turned towards him.

"What about you?" He asked. She gasped in horror and placed her hands over her mouth. "My books. I left them in the library." She said in horror. "I have to go get them." She said going to rush past him but he got in front of her.

"Whoa, are you mad Finch has probably camped out there waiting." He informed. She sighed in defeat.

"Didn't think of that." She said embarrassed. He sighed and shook his head. "Never think anything through do you?" He asked as a small smile tugged at his lips. She shook her head and laughed. "No not really." She informed meeting his gaze. He sighed and dug into his pockets.

"What books do you need so badly?" He asked reluctantly. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Herbology and Potions." She said in defeat. He smirked.

"Well you're in luck." He said pulling his hand out of his pockets to show four tiny books the size of dominoes.

"What is that?" She asked with a laugh. "Pocket size edition." He said picking out the two she needed and holding them out to her. She smiled and hesitated before putting her hand over his.

He grabbed it as she tried to pull away. "You have to give them back though." He informed. She smiled. "Why do I have a feeling I'm making a deal with the devil?" She teased. He smirked.

"You have no idea." He countered before letting her hand go. "So what do I owe you?" She asked. He rolled his eyes and his signature smirk appeared on his lips. "Just promise you won't ever do something as stupid as what you've done tonight again." He stated. She smiled and nodded.

"Deal." She whispered. He sighed and shook his head as he turned towards the direction of the slytheran dorm.

"Night." He said and walked away without another word.

"Humph a slytheran." She heard the fat lady mumble as he disappeared around the corner. Marina smiled and shook her head as she looked down at the book in her hand.

"Yes a slytheran." She whispered. The fat lady sighed and continued. "You can do so much better than that one, he's a bad egg and.… Balderdash" Marina said cutting her off and causing the portrait to move and show the door into the commons.

"_Wait till Hermione and Ginny hear about this." _She thought as she started up the stairs.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Please review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long been working on a few other things like a BDS fanfic that i plan to post soon as well as update some of my other stories.

I hope you guys like this chapter because the next one gets better and a familiar face will show up very soon so get ready I'm so excited i can't wait to share it with you guys so be patient and enjoy this chapter.

XD

* * *

Draco sighed as he walked out of the Slytheran dorm and headed towards the mess hall for dinner. He couldn't think clearly and it was starting to piss off because all he could think about last night when he went to bed was HER!

That annoyingly happy, nonchalant, meddling, uncaring, Gryffindor girl, and it was driving him mental. He walked into the mess hall and noticed that there weren't many people in their but of course sitting at the Gryffindor table by herself surprisingly sat Marina reading a book.

He shook his head and looked away as images of her in the broom closet flashed in his mind. She had been so vulnerable and clueless about how badly he really wanted to follow through with his threats but knew he couldn't.

"Stupid Tequila." He muttered irritably as he sat down and blamed it for his actions. There was no other explanation for it besides that. His plate and drink appeared and he grabbed a few pancakes.

He was actually quite hungry today surprisingly. Goyle and a few of the guys appeared finally and sat down around him. He smiled inside realizing that he hadn't been in a group of "friends" like this in a while.

"So how was it last night?" Blaise asked.

"How was what?" Draco asked confused.

"Dude the new girl, how was she?" Goyle asked anxiously.

Malfoy smirked and sighed as they all slowly looked over at her. He shook his head realizing that she had no idea what she had started.

"Nothing sadly." He said in an annoyed tone.

"What she hold out?" Theo asked in disbelief. Draco shook his head.

His amusement of the boys growing as he realized how dull they really were.

"No we got separated right after we all ran." "She probably ran back to her dorm." He lied. "Shame too would have been nice to get laid." He said with a sigh of disappointment.

It was like taking candy from a baby with these guys. He heard Marina's laugh from across the room and looked over to see her Loony Luna and Hermione sitting around laughing at something. He smirked and shook his head as he finished his breakfast.

He hadn't tasted any of it but at least he was full for once. He was surprised when the rest of the boys around him started to get up and leave and for the first time in a long time he walked down out of the great hall with all of his old friends.

* * *

Marina sighed as she tried to catch her breath and noticed Malfoy and his friends leaving. She smiled a little as she thought about last night.

"You alright?" Hermione asked suddenly. Marina smiled and nodded in embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm fine I just got lost in thought thinking about potions class." She lied.

She hadn't told Ginny and Hermione about her encounter last night with Draco deciding it was nothing.

"Well we should head to class." Luna suggested airily. Hermione nodded in agreement and they all stood and grabbed their books as they walked towards the exit.

"I honestly can say I don't like this uniform." Marina whined as she pulled at her black sweater with the Hogwarts crest on it and tugging at her gray skirt to keep it straight.

"It's a little difficult to get used to if you don't like skirts." Hermione teased as they walked down the hall towards potions.

"Figures and I hate skirts." She said defeated with a small smile as they walked into the class room.

They found a spot with three empty desks and sat down as they pulled out their books and supplies. Marina froze as a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Man I hope this teacher is as good as Snape if not it'll be pointless." They argued. She froze and sighed as she looked up to see Malfoy on her left putting his books down in the chair right beside her. She ignored it and reached into her bag to find the potions book he had given her the night before.

She found it and slowly pulled it out enclosed in her hand as he sat down beside her without a word and leaned over to dig in his bag for the book she had. She smiled and sighed as their eyes met.

"Looking for something?" She asked quietly. HE smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Give it back." He whispered coldly. She smirked. "What's the magic word?" She teased. He glared at her. "Please." He said between clenched teeth.

She smiled and placed the book in his hand as she straightened up in her seat and opened up her book that she got up extra early to go and get that morning and began looking over the lesson again as Luna asked her a question about something.

"I saw that." Luna informed with a soft smile. Marina felt her face flush and licked her lips before replying.

"He dropped his book and I picked it up." She whispered lowly so that no one could hear.

"What ever you say," Luna sang, "but he keeps glancing over at you." She whispered. Marina smiled and shook her head.

"As if I care." She countered. Luna smiled as Hermione asked what they were possibly talking about.

"Just wondering if this teacher was going to be as good as Snape was is all." Luna said softly looking over at her then Marina. Marina smiled and nodded.

"Yep that's it." She replied as the teacher walked in and began their lecture.

Marina sighed as she sat in the library looking over the notes she took in potions. The professor was really unorganized but the points they did make were good ones. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna sat with her looking over their notes as well while Ginny was writing a paper for Astronomy.

"This is so maddening." Marina finally stated as she sat back against her chair and tilted her head back as she ran her hands through her hair.

"What is?" Hermione asked half heartedly as she continued to look over her notes and make her own. Marina smiled and shook her head.

"I hate silence." She whispered leaning forward. Ginny giggled and Luna smiled.

"I know what you mean." Luna commented understandingly. "I usually study the night before a test while listening to Vivaldi." She confessed. Marina smiled.

"I usually turn on the radio and jam out." "It takes away the deafening silence and allows me to think clearly." "For example if I'm listening to a song while studying Herbology I might remember the answer based on the songs playing so I just start singing them in my head and boom." She said the last word rather loudly causing Hermione to nearly jump out of her skin and the other girls to laugh.

"Bloody hell, don't do that." Hermione fussed trying not to smile.

"Sorry." Marina said trying to catch her breath and not be loud at the same time.

She froze suddenly seeing a couple of students rushing into the library to come and get their friends and hurrying back out the door only to have more appear and repeat the action.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked as she got to her feet and started for the doors. She heard the others following her as she pushed through the crowd. She froze as she watched Malfoy hit the ground with a thud and cry out in pain as the person above him cast the Cruciartus spell on him and no one moved to help him as Malfoy began screaming in pain.

The attacker was Alec Northwood. He was the same boy who attacked Malfoy on the train. Before she could stop herself she had grabbed her wand and was making her way towards him. She grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from Draco who was still screaming in pain.

Alec had a look of surprise on his face at first until he recognized her. "So come to save the traitor again." He asked in a taunting voice.

She raised her wand and pointed it at him. "Walk away." She warned dangerously. He smirked. "You think you can beat me, you couldn't even beat Professor Krane." He countered pointing his own wand at her. She smirked. "I wasn't really trying when I fought Krane." She informed coldly. He glared at her. "Makes no difference." He said and launched an attack at her which she blocked easily without moving. He stared at her in surprise.

"My turn." she countered darkly as she flicked her wand and in a flash sent him flying back into the wall.

She sighed and lowered her wand and quickly kneeled down to calm a screaming Draco. She waved her wand over him slowly muttering a reverse spell under her breath when she heard it.

"Crucio." Alec's voice bellowed. She felt the spell hit her and flinched as she fell over next to Draco and looked over at him. He smirked smugly as he dusted himself off and she smiled before she slowly got back up to her feet and glared at him. He stared at her in horror.

"That's impossible." He stammered. She smirked as she drew her wand again.

"By the way, I've been immune to the Cruciartus curse since I was thirteen." She informed before flicking her wand and sending his wand flying out of his hand and causing him to stare at her in horror as her eyes became cold and dark.

"You Alec your nothing but a pathetic bully and I can't stand the sight of you." She said coldly as she walked towards him.

"You, you're taking the side of that traitor?" He asked dumbfounded as he backed away from her. She smirked wickedly.

"I don't care what he's done in the past, I didn't know him then and I don't judge someone without getting to know them first." She explained. "That's the adult thing to do." She informed.

"He's the reason our head master died, why we had to fight for our school." He yelled angrily. Marina smirked unfazed.

"Really because last I checked all that stuff happened because of Voldemort not Malfoy." "Unless I'm mistaken?" She asked sarcastically and smirked as she saw a student give him back his wand.

He aimed it at her and smirked. "You might be right but someone has to pay for that and who better than him." He asked a little more confidently. She chuckled.

"Careful there Alec for a moment you sounded just like Voldemort." She countered causing the color to drain from his face as they circled each other. She smiled internally as he launched another spell at her and didn't stop. She smiled and dodged them with ease.

"Sloppy." She finally sighed and blocked his last one.

He glared at her in anger and before he could fire another one she disarmed him. He stared at her in disbelief and she smiled triumphantly.

"My turn." She countered and raised her wand. He gasped in fear and as she went to fire her spell and a voice made her stop.

"Marina don't!" They yelled frantically. She froze in place and sighed as she slowly turned around to See McGonagall rushing towards them.

"What is the meaning of this off to class all of you." She hollered as she Professor Krane and Slughorn broke up the scene. McGonagall stopped beside her and looked from her to Alec.

"You," She said pointing at Alec, "get to class." She ordered. Alec smirked victoriously and slowly walked away. Marina looked over at McGonagall and their eyes clashed.

"Malfoy needs your help." She informed.

She saw McGonagall lose her stone cold composure for a moment and turn around to see professor Krane and Slughorn trying to wake up Malfoy. McGonagall looked over at her in horror.

"Cruciartus spell." Marina informed indifferently.

"What?" McGonagall asked in horror. Marina sighed and slowly moved past her towards Malfoy and the Professors.

"How do we stop it?" She heard Slughorn ask frantically.

"I-I don't know I've never had to do it." Krane explained. Marina sighed and bent down in between them.

"It's not hard." She muttered causing them to look over at her in surprise.

"This isn't the place for a student." Krane started to chastise.

"Let her be." McGonagall said from behind them.

Marina glanced back at her and they exchanged nods before she raised her wand over his chest and slowly began chanting again under her breath. Her wand began to glow a violet color.

"What are you doing?" Krane asked frantically.

"Let her be." McGonagall ordered. Marina slowly stopped chanting as Draco went still and calm and she pulled her wand away before slowly getting to her feet. She turned around and faced McGonagall who was studying her.

"Get him to the Infirmary pronto." McGonagall ordered the two men.

"You and I need to talk in my office." She said firmly to Marina.

Marina nodded and without a word they walked down the corridor towards McGonagall's office.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Sorry if Draco seems like a bit of a push over now but he will kick some butt later i assure you.

Pretty soon things are gonna heat up so i hope everyone will like it.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to update but i've been working on my other stories and got a little side tracked hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Marina sighed as she stood in front of McGonagall's desk while the professor walked around and stood in between her chair and her desk and stared at the girl before her. She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"Marina we talked about this a hundred times." "You can't stand out to much here or people will find out who you are." She explained as she slowly sat down at her desk. Marina shook her head and snorted in annoyance.

"Maybe it's time they did." She said bitterly. McGonagall sighed.

"That would make things hard on you." "I promised your grandmother that I would keep you safe and promised your father that I wouldn't reveal who you really were to anyone…except the teachers." Marina said finishing her statement for her.

"I know." She replied with a sigh. "But I was not going to stand around and just watch him torture Malfoy under the cruciartus curse while everyone just stood around and watched thinking it was justice." "That's sick." She yelled.

McGonagall closed her eyes and sighed. "Draco Malfoy is another complex case here." "There are many that blame him for dumbledores death and the fall of Hogwarts."

"I know who he is McGonagall and I really don't care." "To tell you the truth I feel worse for him then anyone else here." She stated causing McGonagall to stare at her in surprise.

"I know what he did but I feel bad for him and the people like him who have remorse for what they did and are trying to right the wrongs but no one wants to give them a chance." She explained clarifying. McGonagall smiled a little.

"You really do have a good heart." "You get that from your mother." She said softly. Marina smiled slightly and shook her head as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Professor she's innocent!" Two voices screamed bursting into Mcgonagall's office and startling them. McGonagall smiled as a winded Hermione and Ginny rushed into the office followed by a less winded Luna who simply smiled.

"I couldn't stop them." Her airy voice said with a shrug. Marina smiled and shook her head.

"You also seem to have good friends." McGonagall added and stood. "Don't worry Ladies Ms. Lockheart is not in any trouble here we were just talking." She assured growing serious. Marina smiled and shook her head.

"I will be taking statements from the three of you as well as a few other students and Ms. Lockheart here as well as Mr. Northwood before I make any decisions." McGonagall assured. Marina nodded and braced herself against a chair suddenly.

"Marina!" Ginny cried in horror as the three of them rushed towards her and McGonagall touched her arm in concern. Marina shook her head.

"I'm fine." she said weakly and before they could stop her she fell down out cold.

"Marina." Hermione cried frantically.

"It's the cruciartus curse." Luna said calmly. "She was hit with it but it didn't affect her." "It must have done something else." McGonagall sighed relieved and shook her head. "Thank goodness." She said softly.

Ginny looked up at her confused. "Professor why are you so calm?" She asked nervously. McGonagall sighed and laughed a little.

"Marina has been immune to that spell for about five years now, but it takes a toll on her." McGonagall explained. "She'll be fine." She said summoning a house elf. "Inform Mrs. Sprout that I need someone to come and get Ms. Lockheart from my office." "She has passed out and needs a calming potion." She ordered and as soon as she finished the house elf was gone.

McGonagall slowly stood and sighed. "You three had best get to the mess hall for dinner." "There isn't anything more you can do here." She informed returning to her senses as a man appeared to take Marina to the infirmary. She saw the girls hesitate to leave and smiled.

"I will send for you the moment she wakes." She assured and watched as they slowly started out of her office thanking her as they left. She sighed and looked over at the man as he picked up Marina's unconscious form and stood.

"This child will be the death of me." She mused and shook her head as she followed him out towards the infirmary.

~*~*~Draco~*~*~

Draco grunted in pain as he slowly came out of the fog that was in his mind and slowly opened his eyes. His whole body hurt but the thing that hurt the most was his head.

He gasped and sprung up as everything came back to him and fell back in pain as his head began to throb from his sudden action. He growled in annoyance and sighed. He was in the medical wing from what he could see and closed his eyes as he recalled the events that had occurred to land him here.

It was that bastard Alec Northwood. He gripped the sheets tightly as his anger began to build in his chest. The coward had attacked him in the hall on the way towards the library after Goyle and the others had left to go back to the dorm.

He slowly opened his eyes again hearing the sound of footsteps getting closer. He slowly looked over and sighed seeing McGonagall standing beside him and a male nurse laying someone down in the bed beside his.

"How are you feeling?" McGonagall asked a little concerned. He smirked and shook his head as he slowly sat up again.

"Alright, better once I get my hands on Northwood though." He informed coldly. McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

"Mr. Northwood will be taken care of I assure you but not by you." She informed firmly. Draco smirked.

"Right because you punishing him will be far worse then me doing it right." He said bitterly.

McGonagall sighed in frustration. "I know it's been tough being back here after everything that happened but you don't have to let people believe you're exactly what they think you are." She explained.

Draco snorted and shook his head in disagreement. "People believe what they want, even if I did everything right, the first time I do something wrong I'm the bad guy again." "It's easier to just let them think what they want." He explained bitterly. McGonagall shook her head as she studied him.

She could see the pain he had hidden behind his mask but understood that now was not the time to discuss anything.

"Well I suppose I should contact your parents and…No, he said cutting her off, don't tell them." "Mother will only worry and I don't want my father anywhere near here." He said dismissively.

McGonagall hesitated then slowly nodded. "I'll let you tell them then." She replied softly.

Draco nodded and jumped as the person behind McGonagall started to toss and turn violently. McGonagall rushed over in a flash and yelled for professor sprout who came running towards them. Malfoy stared at them curiously wondering what the hell was going on.

"She won't drink it, I can't get her to stay still." Professor Sprout cried as two female nurses appeared and then McGonagall along with the nurses tried to restrain the person but were having no such luck.

They screamed as if they were hurting her and Malfoy slowly got to his feet and started over to see what the hell was going on.

"Can't you give her it as an injection?" McGonagall asked frantically now. Professor sprout shook her head desperately.

"If she were still yes but if I don't do it right it could kill her." She argued.

"I told them to give it to her as soon as she got here." McGonagall roared angrily. Sprout sighed.

"I understand Minerva but if I can't give it to her orally it's going to be a long night." She reasoned.

Malfoy froze as he caught sight of the person screaming and thrashing violently against them. He sighed and slowly walked up on side of McGonagall.

"Give me the potion." He stated irritably and held out his hand.

"Draco what on earth do you think your doing?" McGonagall asked in shock. Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You said she has to take it orally right?" "So I'll give it to her orally." He argued indifferently. McGonagall stared at him in surprise then looked over at Professor sprout who shrugged.

"It might work." She said.

"It'll affect you too though Draco." She informed. Malfoy smirked as he took the goblet and sighed.

"Good then maybe it'll keep the nightmares away." He muttered before taking some of the potion into his mouth.

He slowly leaned over towards Marina and hesitated before slowly brushing his lips against hers. He could have sworn he felt her tense up as he did so but ignored it as he slowly parted her lips with his and forced some of the potion into her mouth before she could scream again. He slowly pulled back as she slowly began to relax and felt his mind starting to fog up as if he had a really good buzz.

The taste of caramel filled his mouth and he smiled wondering why he'd just done that. He watched hazily as Marina now relaxed and Professor Sprout gave her the last of the potion as they let go of her. He sat down on his bed and shook his head as McGonagall turned around and faced him. A look of surprise and gratitude was on her face as she spoke.

"Thank you, Draco." She said gratefully. He shook his head.

"Don't mention it, ever." He insisted.

McGonagall nodded in understanding and sighed. "Well I suppose you should get your rest." McGonagall informed. He smirked. "Yeah, whatever." He countered coldly making her smile a little before nodding to him and walking away with Professor Sprout and speaking in hushed tones.

He sighed as he slowly laid back down on his bed and looked over at where Marina lay relaxed and asleep. Blissfully unaware of what happened a few moments ago. He snorted in irony and looked up at the ceiling. The taste of caramel was still strong in his mouth and he sighed as he felt his eyelids growing heavier by the seconds.

"Maybe I should get sent to the infirmary more often." He mused before sleep finally took him.

~*~*~*Dream*~*~*~

The smell of roses captivated his senses as he walked through a rose garden with the sun shining around him as he walked down the familiar path. It was the garden at his home before it got tainted by the evil that had been Voldemort.

He smiled as he walked out and saw his parents sitting in the courtyard drinking coffee and reading the paper. Both at ease and as he walked up. "Draco," his mother's voice sang. "Draco." She said again a little more urgently. He froze as was flung from the dream again as someone called his name again.

Draco shot up with a start and looked to see Hermione standing beside him with a pouch in her hand.

"Bloody Hell Granger, what the heck is wrong with you?" He asked irritably as he rubbed his face with his hands. "Sorry, she said sincerely, but have you seen Marina?" She asked a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Bloody Hell Ganger she's right…" He stopped as he looked past her to see that the bed was empty. "What the hell?" He whispered in shock. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Damn I guess she left then." She cursed. He smirked.

"Stubborn one, that one is." He said shaking his head. Hermione stared at him in surprise. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked irritably. She jumped in surprise not realizing she had been staring at him and nodded.

"Yes, your right I have to get to Astronomy." She said nervously and hesitated before placing the pouch down beside him on the bed and smiling.

"Thanks." She said and rushed out before he could yell at her to take her pouch with her.

He sighed in annoyance and slowly reached for the pouch she had left on his bed. He smirked as he opened it and looked to see a blueberry muffin stashed inside. He sighed and shook his head as he slowly took a bite of it. He snorted at how ironic this was but none the less ate the muffin.

~*~*~Marina's~*~*~  
P.O.V.

The sun hurt my eyes as I walked down the corridors and past the chattering students. My body had the shakes as if I had gone out the night before and drank but I wasn't letting it bother me. I sighed as I made it to my defense against the dark arts class and took my normal seat.

I felt like hell and had a feeling that my day was not going to get any better, in fact I was sure of it. I put my bag down beside my chair and pulled out parchment, ink and a quill as I rested my head on my arm against the desk and slowly began to write down my secret.

The one thing that kept burning inside of me so strong that I thought I'd surely burst into flames at any moment. The one secret I wasn't allowed to tell for fear of the consequences.

But If I could write it down, if I could put it down on paper, then maybe it would take the weight off of my shoulders. I sighed as I stared down at the words and read them a million times before finally turning the paper into ash and allowing it to take my secret with it.

I jumped as someone placed their hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Luna standing beside me. Her hazel eyes filled with concern but also joy. I smiled weakly up at her before she sat down beside me.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked softly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Like hell to be honest." I informed defeated.

She chuckled and shook her head. "You know you had us all worried." "Hermione is going mental trying to find you as we speak and the whole school is abuzz with what happened yesterday." She informed me with a sigh. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Great, just what I need is people talking about me." I said irritably as I rubbed my temples and leaned back in my chair. "As for Hermione, I suppose I should have informed you guys that I was alright."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry and think that I don't care." "It's just that I've never had friends before and its all kinda new to me." I explained looking over at her apologetically.

Luna beamed in excitement but I also saw understanding in her eyes and I realized that out of my friends Luna and I probably were the most alike in terms of how we grew up. I shook my head and sighed. "Thanks for listening Luna." I whispered. She grinned.

"Anytime." She replied and I watched as her face suddenly became cold and looked over to see Alec Northwood glaring at me as he slowly walked towards his seat.

I smiled and rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Prick." I muttered under my breath as he took his seat and then things really became tense as Malfoy walked in and took his seat without so much as a word or glance around the room except for when it came to Alec and the two exchanges the coldest glares I've ever seen before.

I slowly looked over at him and watched him as he took his seat. He glanced up at me and then looked away. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to smile but was finding it hard to laugh. I had this weird feeling inside me. I shook my head and regained my composure as Professor Krane walked in and started his lesson.

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed it because there will be a lot more flirting in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

As I walked out of class my head felt like it was going to explode and my neck was stiff. McGonagall had hunted me down after Defense against the dark arts and chastised me about leaving the infirmary way to soon and I had assured her nearly a million times that nothing was wrong. She had finally given up on the argument realizing that I was not about to back down. It wasn't in my nature or my DNA.

I walked into the dining hall for dinner and smiled seeing Hermione and Luna sitting waiting for me. I sighed and shook my head as I made my way towards them and sat down. I forget that Ron's parents were visiting and although Hermione was ron's girlfriend she had turned down their offer to go to hogsmeade for dinner assuring them that it was alright she had sent them on their way.

"So," I said as I sat down across from her and Luna, "how is it to breath freely?" I asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Is it that obvious that I needed my space?" She asked distressed. I smiled as she confirmed my thought on why she had really not gone to dinner. She wanted her space from the weasleys seeing as how she was around them practically 24/7.

"No I just realize how much time you spend with them." "Figured you saw the opportunity for some alone time and jumped at it." I explained. Luna giggled as Hermione's face fell in shock.

"Oh god I'm a terrible person." She gushed covering her face with her hands. I laughed and she looked up in dismay.

"Sorry." I replied regaining control. "You're not terrible your human." "Everyone needs their own person space and time alone."

"Just to let lose and Relax." Luna added making me smile as I took a sip of my grape juice. It tasted a bit bitter but was still good. I felt my neck starting to relax and my headache start to slowly go away. I guess the cure was really having time to myself with my friends.

"Perfect cure." I whispered under my breath and smiled as I looked over at Hermione who was starting to explain how annoying herbology was. I laughed and took another sip of my juice. I was beginning to feel like a million bucks just listening to my friends talk. I sighed as I finished eating and stood. They looked up at me confused.

"Gotta go get a book from the library before lights out." I explained apologetically. They nodded in understanding and wished me luck as I made my way towards the exit. I was feeling like a million bucks a few moments before but was slowly starting to feel groggy as if walking in a haze.

Every move I made felt delayed as if I'd just drank an ungodly amount of alcohol. I shook my head and sighed as I rounded the corner and started towards the library. I gasped in surprise suddenly as I was grabbed by the arm from behind and being rushed down the corridor much faster then before. I looked over at the perpetrator and smirked as Draco Malfoy stared back at me.

"Why is it everytime I'm out in the halls alone you show up?" I slurred trying to focus. He sighed in annoyance as we rounded a corner.

"Great it worked faster then I thought." He growled irritably I stopped suddenly making him stop as well and look at me in surprise.

"What did you do to me?" I asked uneasily. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not me, Alec, I overheard him and his friends talking about how they were going to gang bang this girl and how she'd never see it coming." He explained forcing me down the hall again. "

Thought it was rather fucking amusing that they thought they could get someone to agree to that, and then I realized something wasn't right when I saw them watching you during dinner."

"Thought it was just cause of the other day until you started drinking from your goblet and a look of satisfaction came across their ugly faces." He growled angrily.

I smiled slightly at his defense and gasped as he cursed under his breath hearing voices up ahead and before I knew it we turned into the dungeon and I could still hear the voices as they got closer. I thought Malfoy was just being paranoid until I heard a clear "where the fuck did she go" and felt my heart stop.

Malfoy grunted in surprise as I clung to his arm suddenly and quickened our pace. He chuckled and finally followed suit as he led me into the dungeons. I had no idea where we were going but as long as it kept me away from alec and his goons. I grunted in surprise as he came to a halt suddenly in front of a portrait of a silver snake.

"Ashes to ashes." He stated and I watched as the snake hissed and then the portrait slowly swung open.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked in disbelief as he pulled me towards the doorway. He smirked back at me and sighed.

"Taking you to the one place on earth they'd never look for you." He explained. "Yes but I'm a Gryffindor and this is Slytheran's Dorm." I explained trying to reason with him. He sighed and pulled me into the dorm common room.

"That's exactly why they would never think to look for you here." He explained. I sighed realizing his point and froze as he started to pull me up the stairs with him.

"The heck are you taking me?" I asked again a little confused. He sighed and glanced back at me as he replied. "I told you the last place they'd ever look for you." He replied as he stopped outside of a door and pushed it open.

I froze as I was suddenly pulled in unable to fight back from the haze that was becoming my mind. I felt my blood freeze in my veins and looked to see that I was in a bedroom.

The walls were a dark green the floor a polished pearl marble with specks of silver. I spotted a dresser a bathroom and a closet and felt my heart starting to pound in my chest.

"So this is where my father spent his years." I whispered as I thought back to the common room and now the bedroom. I slowly turned around to see Malfoy leaning against the door arms folded across his chest as he watched me carefully as if waiting for me to keep going. I smiled weakly and sighed.

"So how long exact do you plan on keeping me here?" I asked as I slowly walked towards him trying my best to regain control of my body.

He smirked triumphantly and I half wanted to smack it off his face but didn't have the energy. "As long as it takes for those fools to give up." He replied. I smirked and shook my head.

"So what will your room mates think when they find me here?" I asked. He snorted in amusement and glanced around.

"Do you see any other beds?" He asked sarcastically.

I flinched realizing that he was right there weren't any other beds in here. I laughed in embarrassment and sighed.

"Sorry guess this stupid thing isn't wearing off yet." I explained with a smile. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he straightened up and walked past me.

"Make yourself at home." He called over his shoulder as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes. He sighed as he walked back over to me and grabbed my hand. He shoved a pair of clothes into my hand and walked into the bathroom without another word.

I sighed and looked down at the clothes before hearing the water start to run in the bathroom. I smirked and shook my head as I slowly walked over to the bed. It had a silver comforter with black and silver swirls on it and emerald green sheets and pillow cases.

I smiled and sighed as I slowly placed the clothes on the bed and stared at them for a moment before finally giving in and taking off my robes and uniform and pulling on the black v neck t-shirt with a slytheran crest across it and emerald color gym shorts. I sighed and finally decided to lay on his bed as I waited for him to get out of the shower.

My mind was floating in a haze and I was getting pretty aggravated with the fact that I couldn't get a grip on myself. I heard the shower stop in the next room and sighed as I rolled over and faced the bathroom door as I rested my head on my arm and laid on my right side.

The door finally opened and I gasped inwardly as Draco walked out in a pair of long black pajama pants and a a white muscle shirt that showed off his build. He was rather defined and toned and it wasn't you would think he looked like under his robes. His hair was all messy from his shower and his face relaxed from the warm water, he looked really hot to say the least. He looked over at me and smiled slightly not a smrik like normal but a smile and it was gorgeous on him. I swallowed hard and managed a weak smile.

"See you made yourself at home." He commented as he walked over to the dresser and I smiled as I watched him move and bit my lower lip to control my thoughts.

"That was the order you gave me." I countered with a small smile. He glanced up at me skeptically and shook his head before pulling out another shirt. A long sleeve white v-neck.

"Taking orders from me now, I think I could get used to that he taunted." I rolled my eyes and watched as he walked towards me and pulled on the shirt in the process.

I glanced up at him skeptically as he sighed and plopped down beside me on his bed. I rolled over and faced him and he looked over at me.

"What?" He asked curiously. I smirked and shook my head.

"Don't you think it's rather hot for this?" I asked tugging at his shirt. He swallowed hard and hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Feels fine." He countered the hesitation evident in his voice. I smiled and shook my head.

"What's wrong scared I'll try and take advantage of you?" I asked teasingly. He snorted in laughter and I stared at him with a fake offended look on my face. He sighed and shook his head.

"Please as if it would be you being the one to take advantage of someone." He countered coolly. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"As if you've got the nerve I replied not thinking." I froze seeing a small smirk of a challenge on his face. I froze as he slowly moved towards me and I felt his fingertips brush my cheek.

"Is that so?" He asked curiously. I swallowed hard and nodded.

'It is.' I replied all sense of what the heck I was doing out the window.

He smirked and before I could react he was leaning over me and had my arms pinned beside my head. I swallowed hard feeling my mouth go dry as his scent began intoxicating me. It was an evergreen smell and pine and it was driving my senses crazy.

His hazel eyes clashed with mine as a small smile of satisfaction crossed his face. "It would be too easy." He assured lowly. I smirked and rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

"What makes you think I'd give in like everyone else." I asked. He smirked and shrugged.

"I don't that's half the fun." He informed. I smirked and sighed.

"So how many girls have turned you down?" I asked curiously. He smirked.

"None so far." "Once I kiss them it's all over." He assured confidently. I chuckled and shook my head.

"So how long has it been?" I asked. His face fell a little and the smug look on his face began to fade.

"Not since the end of fifth year." He whispered and slowly moved away from me and got off of the bed. I froze as realization crashed into me.

I slowly gathered my sanity for as long as I could and got off of the bed and stopped in front him as he turned back around from turning off the bathroom light.

"Is it by choice?" I asked causing him to look at me confused.

"What by choice?" He asked. I sighed and met his gaze.

"Being with someone, is it by choice?" I asked clarifiying.

He swallowed hard and studied me his jaw tight as he thought about my question. I had to admit I was a little intimidated because of how radically his demeanor had changed. He let out a shaky breath before finally replying.

"Mostly." He replied stiffly.

"And the other part?" I pressed. He shook his head and I sighed knowing I'd have to make him say it. "It has to do with that doesn't it?" I asked pointing to his right arm.

He looked down at his arm and then back at me his eyes cold and I knew I'd struck a nerve. "Yeah this has an influence on it considering every girl nearly faints upon seeing it." He spat angrily. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"Show me." I offered.

He stared at me in surprise mixed with disbelief. "Wh-What did you say?" He asked unsure if he'd heard me right.

I smiled and stepped towards him. "Show me." I whispered.

He swallowed hard and I smiled. "It's why you wear this shirt." "You don't want to scare me but, I assure you, you won't." I assured.

"Do you know what your saying?" He asked shaking his head and I smiled as I grasped the edge of his shirt and slowly began to pull in up on him.

He swallowed hard his body tense as we locked eyes and he slowly raised his arms and allowed me to pull the long sleeve shirt off of him and toss it onto the floor. He studied me as he held his left hand over his right forearm.

I glanced down at it and then up at him again with a small smile as I slowly reached out and took his left arm by the wrist and raised it up towards me.

I felt him tense and glanced up to see the uncertainty on his face. I smiled at him reassuringly and he swallowed hard before slowly moving his hand away to reveal the dark gray mark on his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed as it stared back at he and slowly looked back up at him.

"See its not so bad." I teased.

"Speak for yourself," he muttered, "this mark is a reminder of all the stupid things I did and it'll never let me forget that for as long as I live." "Nothing good comes from those who bear this mark." He said bitterly.

"Your wrong." I said shaking my head slowly. "Your not like the other death eaters because you have remorse." "I'm betting you were forced to take this mark." I stated.

He tensed and looked away from me. "You seem so sure, but you know nothing about me." He said irritably.

I smiled realizing how much he really did regret this mark and sighed as I looked back down at his arm. I smirked and slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on the mark.

He stared at me in disbelief as I looked over at him. "Wh-why would you do that?" He asked in shock.

I shrugged and shook my head. "Because, I'm killing it with my kindness." I whispered with a smile.

"But you know what this means." He said shaking his arm for emphysis. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes it means a scared boy made a mistake." "The dark lord wasn't kind draco."

"I imagine he forced it on you because of your father and aunt." "Maybe he threatened to kill them if you didn't join."

"I'll never know but, what I do know is that someone as smart as you would never take that mark unless they were forced."

I gasped suddenly as he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall and his eyes bore into mine. They were cold and I could see anger and worry in them.

"Exactly how do you know all of this?" He asked icily. "You speak as if you were there when it happened as it you know exactly what was said."

"So tell me then how it is that you're so accurate?" He asked angrily.

I swallowed hard my throat tight as he stepped closer. "Who are you?" He asked coldly. I felt my heart racing in my chest pounding in my ears as my emotions began to go crazy.

My secret was forming in my throat threatening to spill out at any possible moment but I couldn't let that happen at all costs not to him. Still he was right I had said to much I shouldn't have been so careless in the conversation. I sighed trying to think of anything a reason as to how I knew. I looked up at him and felt my heart racing as I spoke.

"I'm someone who cares." "Someone who gives everyone the benefit of the doubt until it's proven otherwise." "I don't think you're the monster everyone makes you out to be Draco."

"I think their missing the big picture." I explained relaxing as I saw the surprise on his face and his eyes soften a little.

"I don't care that you were a death eater."

"I want to get to know you Draco Malfoy, not who you used to be, but who you are now." I said with an assuring smile.

It was quiet as I finished and his eyes studied me skeptically as if trying to decide if he wanted to believe me or not. I froze as he suddenly raised his hand brushed the hair from my face gently.

I swallowed hard my head spinning and heart racing as he slowly came closer and ran his fingertips down my cheek to my chin.

I lost my breath as he grasped my chin with his hand and tilted my face up towards his and slowly came down and brushed his lips to mine. I felt my hear stop beating in my chest and my brain fall into a haze as my stomach fell to my feet and my knees grow weak.

It was a perfect kiss soft and gentle but firm and aggressive all at once. He drew back and I looked up at him as he studied me probably half expecting me to run out of the door screaming but I couldn't move.

I was paralyzed by him and feared that if I moved it would all just have been a dream. But not even a dream could have been that great. He sighed and closed his eyes tight.

"Shit." He cursed lowly. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it's just it I thought ugh." He groaned unable to explain what he was trying to say as he stepped back and turned away from me.

"It's just," He said not looking at me.

"Your different from any other girl I've ever met."

"Your smart, funny, annoying to the point that it's actually tolerable, and, and you don't judge anyone."

"So I thought ugh…" He growled in annoyance as he ran a hair through his hair and I smiled as I watched him trying to figure out what to say and thought it amusing that I had Draco Malfoy so worked up and vexed and I hadn't even been the one to kiss him.

"God you must hate me." He whispered finally defeated. I smiled and shook my head as I crossed my arms over my chest and walked over to where he stood rubbing his temples.

I stopped in front of him and he swallowed hard before meeting my eyes. I chuckled and he stared at me confused by my reaction. I smiled and stepped towards him.

"I'm not angry or freaked out."

"In fact I'm quite disappointed." I replied with a smirk as disbelief and surprise ran across his face.

"Disappointed?" He repeated in shock. I nodded and smiled.

"I thought you said it only took one kiss from Draco Malfoy to make a girl lose her religion." I teased.

He laughed in astonishment and shook his head. "Are you kidding?" "You think I was actually trying just now?" He asked trying to recover his pride. I shrugged and shook my head.

"You said all it took was one kiss so I'm quite frankly disappointed." I teased.

He smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "You think that was how I kiss a girl I want to shag?" He asked almost as if offering a challenge and god help me my father's blood inside me was itching for a challenge again.

"I don't know is it?" I asked condescendingly making him smirk and me realize that I had just accepted his challenge as he stepped towards me. He smirked as I met his eyes and shook his head.

"Your about to eat those words." He said so smoothly it gave me a chill. I went to reply and it died in my throat as he suddenly pressed his body against mine causing my mouth to go dry and heart to start pounding.

I gasped as he suddenly picked me up around the waist and now had me straddled around his as I clung to him not wanting to fall. He chuckled.

"I won't drop you." He whispered softly making me shiver as his breath caressed my neck. I swallowed hard as he sat down on the edge of his bed with me now in his lap as his hands ran down my back. I stared at him in surprise and smirked.

"Still not convinced." I stated trying to sound unfazed. He smirked and I gasped in shock again as he flipped me onto the bed with him above me.

My heart was racing at full speed now as his hazel eyes searched mine. I could see hesitation on his face before he slowly came down and kissed me again. It was just as perfect as the one before.

I felt his hand on my cheek and felt myself slowly give into him unable to resist anymore. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission to come in and I gave in parting my lips and giving him access inside. He let out a sigh of relief and I felt my hands snaking around his neck as his ran down my side sending shivers down my spine.

I was getting drunk off of his kiss and there was no sign of either of us stopping any time soon. I was surprised though when he did. I looked up to see him staring at me as he brushed his thumb across my cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked touching his face absentmindedly. He snorted and shook his head.

"I'm the one who's trying to take advantage of you and the first thing you do when I stop is ask if I'm okay." He said in disbelief. I smiled and sighed.

"Sorry, if it bothers you." I replied.

He shook his head. "It's just not normal." He replied.

I felt my face blush, "Sorry." I said again.

"Don't be," He whispered, "I don't like normal." He whispered as he slowly pulled away and rolled over onto his back on side of me.

"I should get you back to Gryffindor's dorm before Granger send out a search party looking for you." He said as he looked over at me.

I smiled and nodded slowly having completely forgotten about everything else outside of this room. I slowly sat up and sighed as he did the same.

I slowly got to my feet head buzzing with everything that had just happened as I slowly gather my things and we headed towards Gryffindor's house.

~Draco~

I sighed as we walked down the corridor that led to the Gryffindor house. A million things were racing through my mind as i glanced over at the girl beside me who looked just as clueless as I did.

I shook my head realizing that I had probably blown any chance of ever having anything with this girl. It pissed me off that I had kissed her. I had never kissed another girl alive the way I had kissed her after she admitted to wanting to know me and not caring about my past.

It had seemed like a dream again and I shook my head to rid the thoughts from my mind as we stopped outside of the fat lady portrait who gave me a cold glare again and again I realized that a Gryffindor and Slytheran would never work. I was only kidding myself with the ideas.

"Well," Marina said awkwardly as she stared at her robes in her hand and I looked her over again for the hundredth time as she wore my black Slytheran shirt and shorts and I couldn't help but think again about how good she looked in it.

"Thanks for everything tonight." She finally said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I smirked trying to act as if nothing had happened. "Yeah well just be more careful." I scolded coldly trying to distance myself from her and my thoughts of her.

She smiled and I tightened my jaw to try and keep my cold attitude. "You okay?" She asked a little concerned.

"Fine." I snapped.

She stared at me skeptically and for a moment I almost wanted to drop the act and be nice to her again but I couldn't allow myself to think that this could work with us because it couldn't.

"Look lets just stop pretending that this could work, that we actually like each other because it's never going to work."

"You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytheran and no matter what nothings going to change that."

"So lets just agree that what happened earlier was nothing and that it was a mistake and be done with it." I finished coldly realizing that I had just said everything I had been thinking about the way here out loud.

She stared at me in shock and Surprise and a little hurt but I realized that it had to be done.

"Well good night." I said curtly as I turned to walk away.

I was feeling a little low for being so mean but I stopped hearing her run after me. I stopped and sighed as I braced myself and turned around half expecting her to smack me hard across the face but instead she just glared at me.

"For the record," She huffed, "my father was a slytheran and my mother was a Gryffindor and they were both good people who cared for each other." She informed me firmly.

I smirked and shook my head. "It's a one in a million chance." I replied coldly.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal if you don't feel anything at all after this then I'll forget about everything and we can ignore each other if you want but if you do feel something you'll stop being so damn pig headed." She ordered more confidently.

I flinched internally realizing I was about to have to be cruel to her now. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said irritably and before I could give her my answer she closed the distance between us and captured my lips with hers and I felt all of the resolve I had just brewed up evaporate into nothing.

Electricity rushed through me and I felt myself pulling her closer and her arms wrap around my neck. I kissed her back with everything in me and realized how much I loved having her close and how well her body fit against mine.

She pulled away much to my disappointment and looked up at me with a smile she tried to suppress by biting her bottom lip but it just made her look even prettier as she let go and started back to her dorm without another word.

I watched her unable to move as she glanced back at me as the portrait swung open and disappeared with the hint of a smile on her lips.

I laughed unable to figure out what I was supposed to do in my situation. I sighed finally trying to grasp my senses and shook my head as I started back for my dorm.

I could feel myself smiling and wished I could make myself stop but I knew it wouldn't work. I sighed and started to realize that this girl might really be different.

She had the heart of a Gryffindor but the stubbornness of a Slytheran and the two made for a deadly combination. I rounded the corner towards the dorm and stopped stiff as a board as someone spoke my name so casually it made my blood freeze in my veins.

I slowly turned around half expecting to believe I was hearing things but knew I wasn't. I swallowed hard as I stared at the ghost before me. A ghost that would probably haunt me until the day I died but there they stood glimmering in the moonlight.

"Professor Snape." I whispered lower then I intended. His lips curved into a satisfied smile and I knew he could see how uneasy he had made me.

"I heard a rumor you'd come back to Hogwarts but didn't believe it until now." His voice drawled as he circled me slowly.

I swallowed hard and tried to act as normal as possible but it was getting harder by the second. Y"es my mother insisted on it."

"Said I should try and patch up the mess I made with people." I replied bitterly. He smirked stopping in front of me and folding his arms across his chest like he always did before he spoke to us in class.

"Your mothers got a point," He said, "but I hear it isn't going so well." He sneered. I glared at him and smirked.

"Yeah I heard you were floating around here staying out of sight but always listening and waiting for the right moment to appear to everyone." I countered coldly. He smirked in satisfaction and I couldn't help but smile realizing how much we hadn't changed.

We were standing here going at it like we used to years ago. As if nothing had happened the past three years, as if he were standing here still alive and well. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that." I said and saw the surprise on his face as I apologized. I cursed myself for being so nice and cursed the Gryffindor girl I blamed for this change.

"My, my seems some rumors are true then." He said ominously. I stiffened uneasily and studied him.

"What rumors might that be?" I asked irritably. He shrugged but I saw a hint of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Oh nothing just that your spending time with a Gryffindor girl."

"God willing it's not Granger." He said stated as if wanting me to deny it being her. I smirked and shook my head.

"Get real, Granger and Weasley are shagging or whatever they do." I said grimacing at the thought. Snape smirked satisfied with my reply.

"Then I was misinformed." He asked rather then stated. I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"No your right, I've been spending time with this girl and she is a Gryffindor but, she's different." I whispered musing over the last two words. Snape rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It'll never work Draco, she's only going to break your heart."

"Gryffindor's always marry Gryffindor's it's in their blood." He stated matter of fact. I tightened my jaw and shook my head.

"Well she's not a pure Gryffindor."

"Her mother was a Gryffindor but her father was a slytheran." I defended not understanding why I was getting so defensive when he was simply saying everything I had though in the past hour out loud again. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Preposterous, it makes no difference in fate." He explained, "the fact is that this girl will break not only your heart but your spirit if you continue to chase after her."

"Believe me I did it for years and nothing good came from it". He said bitterly. I glared at him and clenched my fists.

"Well Marina isn't like that." I said coldly. He stared at me in shock and I sighed and finally relaxed.

"Look Professor I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said simply. He smirked.

"You can try and deny it as much as you want Draco, you may even believe she won't care about what you did in the past, but rest assured in the end it will fall apart." He explained and vanished without another word.

I glared at where he had stood a moment before and sighed as the weight of our conversation hit me. I knew he was right he had said the same thing I had thought.

It would never work with me and her and it was better if I accepted it now instead of dealing with the repercussions later. I sighed and shook my head as I felt all of the hope I had a few minutes ago vanish as quickly as it had been put there as I started back towards the dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

"What!?" Ginny and Hermione cried in unison as Luna simply giggled.

"Draco," Ginny said in shock

"Malfoy?" Hermione finished utterly surprised. I flinched and sighed.

It had been a week since my night in the Slytheran dorm and I finally couldn't take it anymore and had to tell my girlfriends about what had happened with Malfoy. Although, I probably should have waited longer based on their reactions.

"Keep it down," I fussed with a smile, "it was nothing." I assured.

"Nothing," Hermione cried, "Marina you made out with Malfoy and god spare me almost slept with him and you're saying it was nothing."

I blushed at her last choice of words and sighed. "Alright wait for one I was not going to sleep with him, and like I said I was drugged by that jerk Alec, but yes I will fully admit to making out with him and will not apologize for it." I said with a smirk.

"So then you two are talking now?" Ginny asked. I sighed and shook my head.

Truth was we hadn't spoken since that night. He had even changed seats on potions class and it was beginning to bother me.

"So wait how long ago was this exactly?" Ginny asked suddenly. I flinched and sighed.

"Three weeks ago." I explained.

"So then I guess it was just a phase then?" Ginny chimed.

I smiled weakly and nodded deciding that she was right. I had just been one of his phases that passed. "Your right." I said trying to sound like it didn't bother me but god willing it did. I sighed as we grabbed our books and started towards our classes.

It was ancient runes class for me today and Luna just so happened to have it with me as well.

"Its alright to admit it you know." Her airy voice sang from beside me as we sat down in our seats.

"Admit what?" I asked a little confused. She smiled and sighed.

"That you're hot for him." She hinted.

I froze and shook my head, "I don't know what you're talking about." I replied weakly. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh come on Marina it's me your talking too and I know you've got it bad for everyone's favorite slytheran." She explained. I smiled and sighed.

"That obvious?" I asked in defeat. She smiled and nodded.

"Only to me, Hermione and Ginny are convinced that nothing's going on." She explained. I smiled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Think I'm crazy?" I asked looking over at her. She was quiet for a minute as she thought about her reply. She smirked and shook her head slowly.

"No, honestly I think he has a soft spot for ya." She explained.

"Impossible, he barely knows me and besides he hasn't spoken to me in three weeks."

"That's a long time to go without talking to the girl you like." I reasoned.

"Just because he hasn't talked to ya doesn't mean he hasn't been staring at you in class or sneaking looks at you in the dining hall."

" I don't think he realizes he does those things but I've picked up on them." She explained with satisfaction in her voice. I smiled and shook my head.

"Yes but he moved in potions class." "If he wanted to get closer to me why did he move halfway across the bloody classroom."

"I don't bite." I teased.

She smiled sweetly and shook her head. "Who knows why boys act the way they do, took Neville seven bloody years to tell me he was hot for me and we've been together ever since." She explained. I stared at her in shock as realization hit me.

"My god I thought you two were just good friends I never knew you and Neville were together."

"Bloody hell Luna I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible frined for not realizing…" I stopped as her laughter cut me off.

"My god Marina's its alright your not the only one who didn't know."

"I'm sure everyone thinks what you thought except those who know." "We aren't really that physical or openly displaying public displays of affection."

"We prefer our solitude." She explained. I nodded and sighed.

"I understand but now that I know I'm happy for you." I said causing her to blush from embarrassment.

"Thanks." She whispered. I smiled and for the hundredth time since I'd met her I realized how alike Luna and I were. I sighed and opened my book as our professor walked in and began class.

"By the way maybe you should try talking to him this weekend in Hogsmeade." She whispered lowly. I smirked and shook my head, "Not going to happen too public." I whispered back. She shrugged. "Just an idea." She whispered back. I nodded slowly.

"Great I'll be pondering that idea all night in the astronomy tower as I bang my head against the telescope and try to do my bloody homework." I countered.

She snickered under her breath and I smiled as the teacher fussed us for talking and tried to pay attention to the lesson and not think about a certain slytheran.

~Draco~

I sighed as I tried to listen to Goyle talk about how he had tricked a bunch of first years into sabotaging the Hufflepuffs in potions class. It was quite a dull story and I was beginning to lose interest fast as I stared at my books on the table that I hadn't opened since we walked into study hall.

I was wasting my time instead by listening to a story that had probably just made me a little dumber. Blaise smirked and shook his head as Goyle finished and began grabbing his books off the table.

"Leaving already Blaise?" Goyle asked surprised. Blaise nodded.

"Sorry mate got myself a late night rendezvous." He said waging his eyebrows in emphasis. I snorted and shook my head.

"Better hurry then while the nights young." I explained sarcastically. He smirked and flipped me off before leaving.

"Guess I'll head to the dorm before dinner, You coming Draco?" Goyle asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nah you go ahead I'll meet you in the mess hall." "I should really try and finish some of my herbology homework." I explained when truth was I didn't want to listen to another one of his stupid stories.

"Suit yourself then." Goyle said with a shrug as he grabbed his books and left as well. I sighed in relief finally being able to think clearly and slowly made my way towards the shelves of books that I needed to look through.

I sighed finally finding the one on healing herbs and pulled it off the shelf and jumped in surprise as Loony Luna smiled at me from the other side.

"Bloody hell Lovegood you always so creepy?" I asked trying to regain my composure. She shrugged and smiled.

"Here," she said sticking her hand through the shelf with a white piece of folded paper in it.

"The hell is that?" I asked skeptically. She shrugged again.

"Dunno it's from Marina though." She informed making my chest tighten.

I swallowed hard and slowly reached out and took the note. She smiled again and took off without another word. I stared at the paper in my hand and felt my heart beginning to pick up speed and I hadn't even opened the damn thing. However it was from her and I hadn't spoken to her in a month.

"Damn." I muttered in defeat as I placed the book back on the shelf and slowly opened the piece of paper. I felt my blood stop in my veins as I read it. It had only three words on it:

Astronomy Tower

9o'clock

I sighed in frustration as I debated on what I should do. Part of me screamed to go and the other told me it wasn't wise.

"Damn it." I whispered irritably as my curiosity got the better of me and I walked back towards the table and grabbed my books off of it and put them back in my pocket as I shrunk them and headed towards the door.

Part of me was nervous though. I hadn't talked to the girl in almost a month. Ever since my conversation with Snape in the Slytheran corridor I had decided it best not to get close to her.

It was hard though with her being so damn charming. It was annoying sometimes but she wasn't afraid of anything it seemed. I sighed as the staircase to the astronomy tower came into my sight and I slowed down and stopped right below it and looked up.

I could hear someone up there and looked down at the watch on my wrist to see that it was now 8:55. If I went up before nine it would look like I was anxious right. I sighed in defeat realizing that if I waited I might lose my nerve and slowly made my way up the stairs towards the top.

I could hear the shuffling of paper and then voices. So she wasn't alone which made me feel even more uncomfortable and awkward as I neared the top.

I could hear her voice now and as I made my way up the last few steps I spotted her sitting on the floor of the tower on a blanket with her book sitting beside her open as she sat leaned against one of the columns with her parchment in her lap and telescope beside her book.

I spotted the voices from before as I noticed a small group of first years across the room from her. A Hufflepuff and two Gryffindor judging by their robes.

I smirked as they looked over at me and their eyes got wide in fear as I slowly walked over to where marina sat scribbling something down on her parchment.

She glanced up at me as the boards creaked below my feet as I approached her and went back to writing on her parchment. I could feel the first years eyes on me and half wanted to scare them for my own amusement but decided that it wasn't wise considering Marina would probably hex me to death for being so mean.

I slowly came to a stop by the column across from her and leaned against it as I crossed my arms and waited for her to stop writing. She didn't stop though and I shifted uneasily wondering if she was trying to make me uncomfortable on purpose.

I could hear the group of first years whispering now in hushed tones and stiffened as I caught the word death eater. I clenched my teeth and was about to curse them when marina stopped writing suddenly and looked over at them her face serious as she spoke.

"Hey, that isn't very nice." She snapped firmly causing them to look at her in shock. She sighed and looked up at me, "Sit down." She more ordered then offered. I smirked and shot the first years a cold glare before slowly sitting down on her blanket across from her.

She studied me for a moment as I sat across from her and then went back to writing.

"Come to do astronomy homework?" She asked finally never looking up from her parchment.

"No." I said shaking my head with a small smirk on my lips. She nodded and I watched her as she continued to write and then stopped and looked up at me.

"What?" She asked in irritation suddenly. I stared at her a little confused as to what the heck was going on with her.

"What do you mean what?" I asked finally.

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"Did you come to drive me mental by staring or did you have something you wanted to say." She asked irritably. I stared at her completely confused as to what the hell was going on and slowly shook my head.

"Neither I came here because I thought you wanted to talk." I replied a little unsurely now. She smirked and shook her head as she placed her parchment down on top of her open book and looked back at me.

"Talk about what," she asked crossing her arms across her chest and imitating my position, "talk about how you have been blowing me off since the last night we spoke." She asked in an exasperated tone.

"What did you expect me to do, I'm a Slytheran you're a Gryffindor there was no way anything could have come from this." I defended sharply but I knew in my mind how much I wasn't even convinced still. She smiled now catching me off guard.

"I guess that explains it then you were to scared to try and so you accepted defeat." She countered her words stinging me as she spoke. I flinched inwardly realizing that in a way she was right but knowing that I had to stand my ground.

I opened my mouth to speak and stopped feeling the eyes of the first years on us still. I was about to glare at them and tell them to scram but realized I could do that and try to make a point at the same time.

I sighed and stretched out my right arm in front of me as I reached out and pulled back the sleeve to reveal my mark on my arm. I heard the first ears gasp in horror and looked back up at marina who didn't seem fazed. "This proves it," I replied as I heard the first years scrambling to grab their things and rush out of the tower, "you and I are too different it never would have worked." I reasoned. She smiled and shook her head.

"I guess we'll never know." She countered as the first years rushed down the stairs.

"Happy now?" She asked raising her eyebrows. I smiled realizing that she knew what I had been trying to do.

"A little." I confessed and went to roll my sleeve down.

"Don't," she said making me stop, "you don't have to hide it with me remember." She informed almost nicely.

"So then," I started as I let my sleeve remain pushed up, "why did you want me to meet you here?" I asked finally now that we were alone. She looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked curiously. I stared at her in disbelief and flinched as realization hit me.

"Damn it Lovegood." I cursed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

I shook my head and slowly got to my feet. "Nothing this was a mistake." I said dismissively as she got to her feet and took a step towards me.

"What do you mean its a mistake, what's a mistake?" She asked confused. I sighed and took a deep breath before meeting her questioning eyes.

"Coming here and talking to you."

"I thought it was a good idea and now I know its not, I replied coldly, its just a waste of time." She stared at me in shock as I finished my explanation and I could tell my words had hit her hard. She looked away from me and bit her bottom lip as she nodded slowly.

"Right, so then everything you said and everything you did that night in your dorm room, it was all just a game, a lie?" She asked calmly but I could hear the hurt laced in her words.

I swallowed hard feeling my mouth go dry and my throat tighten. I didn't want to answer her. I didn't want to lie but if I didn't then everything I had just said would be meaningless. Truth was though that it had meant something to me. I've never felt the way I feel for her with anyone else.

"Yes, I finally managed to force out, it was and you fell for it." I taunted halfheartedly as I smirked to make my lie more convincing.

She flinched and shook her head as a smile graced her lips. "Wow you really got me good." She whispered in defeat. "Here I was thinking you felt something for me but now I know." She explained hurt evident on her face as she met my eyes again.

I wanted to tell her in that moment that I was lying but I couldn't. "Now you know." I repeated halfheartedly and unconvinced myself but it had to be done, it had to be said because a Gryffindor and Slytheran could not be together it violated every ounce of logic there was.

Yet here I was feeling as if I was about to lose someone very important to me, a girl that I barely knew but felt as if I'd known her my entire life. Nothing about this situation made any sense.

She nodded and quickly picked up her books as she stuffed them inside her bag. Her hair fell hiding her face from my eyes but I was glad because if she was crying I wouldn't be able to take it and would have to tell her how mental she was driving me. How I couldn't stop thinking about her even though I even tried hexing myself to feel pain every time I thought about her, yet it hadn't worked.

Instead I was just constantly in pain even in my sleep. I never remembered the dreams but I would wake up to the pain shooting through me. She had penetrated a part of my soul that I couldn't get a grip on no matter how hard I tried.

She straightened up her bangs hiding her eyes and her head lowered a little as she started past me. I flinched and sighed as I turned around to watch her walk down the stairs and away from me for what I felt would be forever.


	11. Chapter 11

~*~Marina~*~

I couldn't breathe as I rushed down the corridors of the castle trying to get to the common room as quickly as possible. My vision was beginning to get clouded by the tears that were threatening to break free from behind my eyes.

_Damn it why was I so upset over this?_ I thought angrily as I rounded the corner and grunted in surprise as I ran smack into someone and was about to fall back from the aftershock when two hands caught me by the arms and steadied me.

"Whoa there where's the fire?" Their kind voice asked and my eyes snapped open to come face to face with Harry's.

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't as my emotions were about to break free. Instead I lowered my head and stared at the floor. "Sorry." I managed to mutter loud enough for him to hear but also shaky enough for him to realize that something was wrong.

"Marina's it's alright, but what's wrong?" He asked concerned as he placed his hands on my shoulders and hunched over to try and make me look at him.

I bit my lip trying to maintain my pride as I looked up at him and met his hazel eyes full of concern and worry and it all became too much. I felt the tears slide down my face before I could stop them. That was all it took for Harry to pull me into a hug and let me cry into his chest.

"I'm such an idiot." I cried as I hugged him back.

"Marina you are most definitely not an idiot." He objected as he rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"No, I am, I actually thought he felt something like I did.

"I tried so hard not to get my hopes up but I did and now."

I stopped unable to continue as another wave of fresh tears made their way down my face and made my throat tighten.

"I thought he was different but he wasn't." I finally choked out.

I felt Harry let out a heavy sigh before pulling back and holding me by the shoulders. "Look at me." He said gently. I sniffed and tried to regain my composure as I looked up at him. He smiled sweetly making me feel a little better.

"Your no idiot, you just fell for the wrong person."

"It happens but we learn from it."

"It took me a few tries to find Jenny and she was right under my nose the whole time. He informed with a reminiscent smile. I managed a weak smile and wiped my face as I regained my composure.

"What I'm saying is that you shouldn't beat yourself up over something you thought was right because that's half the battle in life." He concluded with a smile. I nodded and sighed as I hugged him again before grabbing my bag off of the floor.

"Thanks Harry, you're a good friend." I admitted before walking back towards the Gryffindor common room with him.

As we reached the portrait he gave me another hug before we went into the common room. I smiled and sighed realizing that I had friends I could count on for the first time in my life.

My smile slowly faded as I began to wonder what would happen if they found out my secret.

_Would they still be my friends?_

I sighed and shook the thoughts away as I walked into the room I shared with Hermione and Ginny and saw them sitting on Ginny's bed talking quietly as they worked on their homework. They looked up and over at me as I walked in and set my bag down on my bed.

"Hey, missed you at dinner, did you get all your astronomy homework done?" Hermione asked as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my pajama's. I nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yeah I'm a class ahead as it stands right now." I explained.

She beamed proudly before speaking, "That's great that means that we can relax this weekend at Hogsmeade." She gushed excitedly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yay bring on the butterbeer." Ginny cheered with laughter.

I chuckled and sighed as I walked into the bathroom to change as they began making plans for the weekend and asking for my input as I walked back out.

"So who do you want to bring to the House of Fears?" Ginny asked me as I sat down on my bed and faced them.

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued. She rolled her eyes and smiled as Hermione answered.

"It's this new place in Hogsmeade that's supposed to scare the pee out of you."

"Everyone who goes is recommended to bring a partner or boyfriend and not go in alone." She explained. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So it's like a haunted house." I reasoned as I fell back onto my bed. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Yes exactly except in the wizard world it's more real then fake." She explained. I nodded and sighed.

"Dunno yet might go in might not." I replied making them smile.

"Well even if you don't we have a lot of other things planned." She gushed excitedly. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds fun." I yawned and crawled under my blankets.

"I'm beat, we can talk more in the morning before class and then the next day we can actually execute these plans." I stated with a small smile.

"Deal!" Ginny cried excitedly making me and Hermione look at her skeptically and her to blush deeply in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm a little over excited." She confessed. I smiled and shook my head.

"Good night ladies." I stated sweetly.

"Good night." They called back in unison before I pulled curtains of my bed closed and locked myself in the solitude of the darkness that appeared as sleep slowly took me.

~*~Draco~*~

The day had passed slowly and painfully. I hadn't slept well the night before after she had left the astronomy tower. As I left my final class I spotted her and Loony Luna walking in the opposite direction as me towards the mess hall for lunch. She looked up and met my eyes and I quickly looked away trying not to give her any sort of hope.

I had had another run in with Snape after I left the astronomy tower. I swear his bloody ghost was just waiting for me by the entrance of the common room. He said he was checking up on me. Like that helped everything.

I sighed in irritation as the last person I wanted to see was walking in my direction with his faithful friend. I decided to ignore them until Potter stopped upon seeing me.

Weasley gave me his usual glare and looked over at harry. "You go on ahead mate, I'll just be a minute." He said as I stopped walking towards them.

"Alright but be careful." Weasley warned before walking past me and glaring me down the entire way which I gladly returned until he was out of sight.

"Got something to say Potter?" I finally asked annoyed. He swallowed hard probably trying to keep himself calm as he spoke.

"I ran into Marina last night." He started making my blood freeze in its tracks.

"Shocker there she is a Gryffindor like you." I snapped trying to act like nothing was bothering me about his comment.

"Your right but I ran into her after she was leaving the astronomy tower." He added.

I rolled my eyes trying to act like this was annoying the hell out of me and in a small way it was because it almost seemed like he was waiting for me to feed him his next statement.

"Congratulations, If you don't want to run into her use your little map." I spat walking past him before his next words made me stop in my tracks.

"She was a mess, she was crying and talking about how much of an idiot she was." He continued making my body stiffen and heart start pounding as I slowly turned to face him.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked concern sneaking into my tone. Harry shook his head slowly and shrugged.

"I was hoping you could tell me, seeing as you were there." He continued and I felt my heart hit the floor and air get knocked out of my lungs.

_How could he have known that unless, he knew what happened_. I set my jaw and glared at him.

"How would you know that?" I asked as normally as possible.

He shrugged, "Kind of hard to miss a couple of first years bursting in your common room talking about a dark mark." He informed me.

I nodded slowly and shrugged, "So I was there so what?" I spat annoyed at the fact that the little first years were causing this conversation. He shook his head slowly.

"Why would you hurt her?" He asked catching me off guard.

"I don't know what your talking about potter." I countered quickly.

"Oh come off it Malfoy, I saw the two of you outside the fat lady portrait."

"I saw you kissing." He confessed making my heart stop again and my throat constrict as my stomach hit the floor.

"What?" I asked stunned.

He sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I know you care about her Malfoy, so do yourself a favor and stop being an idiot and just tell her." He sighed in exhausted as if he had been waiting to say that for years. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Look I don't know what it is you think you saw potter but rest assured I don't care for Marina like you think I do so shove off." I spat irritably and stormed off before he could respond.

My head was spinning with everything he had just said. Somehow he had seen us that night but for the life of me I didn't know how and to top it all off he had run into marina after our conversation in the astronomy tower.

_Damn it why was everything getting so damn complicated now._ I thought irritably as I headed towards the Slytheran common room to figure things out. I felt my heart stop as I spotted


	12. Chapter 12

A few days had passed and I was feeling a little better since my last encounter with Draco and today was the day that we were all going to Hogsmeade so there would be a smaller chance of running into him today once we all got out of the carriages. I sighed as I got out of bed early and crept into the bathroom so not to wake my sleeping friends. I sighed and rolled my shoulders back to loosen the tension in my neck as I turned on the shower and began peeling off my clothes before stepping into the warm water.

I was slowly beginning to return back to normal and forget about that night in the Slytheran bedroom but some of it still burned in my mind. For instance the warmth of his breath on my neck, the touch of his skin against mine, and how intoxicating his kiss had been.

"Damn it all." I cursed pounding my fist against the wall of the shower.

My irritability was starting to rise up again and I was trying not to lose it again. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly as I slowly let out a deep breath and regained my composure as I began to try and scrub away all of those thoughts from my mind. I jumped while I was rinsing my hair as Hermione called out my name sleepily from the other side of the shower. I poked my head out of the curtain to see her rubbing her eyes trying to wake up and letting down her hair.

"Sorry did I wake you." I asked apologetically. She shook her head and smiled.

"No my alarm did I was just surprised that you were up before me, I was sure I'd set it so I could wake up first." She confessed with a smile. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep." I called from behind the curtain as I rinsed off and turned off the shower.

"The other night with Malfoy bothering you still?" She asked as I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself as I stepped out of the shower. I stared at her in surprise not knowing how she knew. She smiled at me and sighed.

"My boyfriend is best friends with Harry." She explained. I shook my head and sighed.

"So I guess Ginny knows too?" I asked. She nodded slowly and I flinched.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to Hogsmeade then." I groaned as I pulled on a pair of jeans and pulled on my bra as she stepped into the shower.

"Don't be silly Marina we're going to have so much fun we won't even run into Malfoy." She assured as I pulled on a loose long sleeve black and gray striped shirt

"I guess you're right." I sighed as I grabbed my wand off the counter and muttered a quick spell to dry and straighten my hair. I sighed and grabbed the brush and began the task of brushing it and pulling it halfway up. I finished my task of styling my hair and began to task of putting on my make-up.

"So what's on the list first for Hogsmeade?" I asked as I grabbed my foundation out of my makeup drawer and began applying it.

"Butterbeer I think." Ginny piped up as she walked in rubbing her eyes. I smiled slightly and raised my eyebrows as I looked back at her.

"Morning sunshine, did we wake you?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No I just figured I'd find out where you guys had gone." She teased as she examined herself in the mirror. I smiled and shook my head as I finished my blush and powder and began the task of doing my eyes. I decided on a smoky gray look today to match my mood and accent my eyes.

"So what did I miss?" Ginny asked with a yawn as she stretched in front of the mirror.

"Nothing really just assuring Marina that we won't run into Malfoy today." She informed Ginny as she got out of the shower and Ginny got into the other one. I smiled as I added the final touches to my eyes and faced her.

"I'm not worried."

"In fact I hope we do just so I can prove to you and everyone else that I'm over it." She informed. Hermione smiled and shook her head as she began pulling on her clothes and I added my lipstick for the final touch to my makeup.

"Marina you don't have to lie to us we know your still hot for him."

"Why though I'll never know." Hermione explained as she dried her hair with a spell and waved her wand in front of her face to do her makeup. I smiled and shook my head.

"You've got to teach me that." I admired as she turned towards me. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure just as soon as you admit you still care about him." She offered. I sighed heavily finally giving up and looking at the floor as I spoke.

"Is that so terrible."

"I mean he's not that bad of a guy once you get to know him." I informed weakly.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh as she leaned against the sink and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"I've known Malfoy for seven years now and have never found one good thing about him," She informed, "then again the past three years he has been completely off."

"I mean he used to talk to Moaning Myrtle our sixth year when he was given the task to kill Dumbledore and repair the vanishing cabinet." She explained.

"Yeah and he did kind of save you guys from death when they caught you at Malfoy manner." Ginny piped up as she stepped out of the shower.

"Yes there was that and the fact that he was kind of fighting for Hogwarts during the war." Hermione mused. I smiled and shook his head.

"Sounds like he's changed to me." I whispered. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Only with you, I mean I've never seen Malfoy stare at someone as much as he does you and I mean Christ he had you alone in his room drugged up and didn't even sleep with you." She teased making my face flush again as I remembered his kiss.

"I hate you." I laughed. Ginny smiled and Hermione shook her head.

"Alright I'll give it to him, when it comes to you for some reason Malfoy seems more human." Hermione relented and smiled a little.

"However he did act like a class A prat towards you in the astronomy tower and avoided you for weeks so let's just play it by ear shall we?" She offered making me smile and nod in agreement.

"Deal." I agreed as Ginny finished getting ready and sighed.

"Alright then let's be off I'm sure Harry and Ron are waiting for us." She sang happily as she skipped out of the bathroom making me and Hermione shake our heads in envy at how overly excited she was before we left our dorm.

~*~Draco~*~

I sighed as I walked down the path towards Hogsmeade with Goyle and Blaise as I tried paying attention to them and not the raven haired Gryffindor a little ways in front of us laughing and joking with Granger and Weasley's sister as Lovegood finally joined in.

It had only been a few days since our conversation in the astronomy tower but I had a feeling that no matter how hard I tried to not pay attention to her today I was going to fail.

I mean Christ she looked extra pretty today outside of her wizard robes. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a black trench coat over her shirt that fell down a little above her knees which gave her a look of mystery as to what she had on underneath. I flinched inwardly trying to rid my mind of the thoughts of her body.

"So what do you think Draco?" Blaise asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"About what?" I asked looking over at him a little confused.

"About grabbing a few butter beers before hitting the haunted houses?" He asked plainly.

"Sure sounds like a plan maybe it'll actually make it scary." I offered trying to sound as if I had been paying attention to their conversation and of course it worked.

I smirked at how gullible my friends were before turning my attention back to the girl in front of us as she laughed again at something Potter had said. Christ this was going to be hard. I only prayed that they had so many plans that I didn't get to see her. Granted I wanted to but doing so made it hard to remember why I wasn't with her.

"I want to get as drunk as possible." I said finally to Blaise and Goyle who looked over at me in surprise.

"Well we can definitely make that happen mate." Goyle agreed patting me on the back with a smile.

I smirked and Blaise just looked at me as if he had a clue as to why and it bothered me a little as he looked ahead of us then back at me but never said a word as we entered Hogsmeade and the butter beer bar came into sight.

"Finally," Goyle cheered, "booze!" I smirked and shook my head as Blaise laughed at his excitement. I felt my stomach fall however as the Marina and the others went in.

"Damn," I cursed under my breath.

"Tough luck mate." Blaise teased as he patted me on the back and we went in. I cursed inwardly as he finally confirmed that he knew.

"Not a word." I warned lowly as Goyle rushed past us towards the bar and ordered three butter beers.

"You're not the only one to have his eye on her you know."

"Half the school talks about her and the guys just want to get her attention but apparently she only has eyes for you mate or at least she did." He finished as Goyle walked back over with three full flasks of butter beer and a huge grin of accomplishment as he handed us our beers and we found a booth away from my distraction and her friends.

~*~Marina~*~

I sighed as I stood in line with Harry and Ron waiting for Ginny and Hermione to get back from where ever they had run off to as we waited to go into a haunted house. The shrieking and screams that were coming from the building gave me goosebumps.

"Scared?" Ron asked with a smile of amusement. I smirked and nodded.

"A little, I hate this kind of stuff." I admitted.

"Well why didn't you say something we don't have to go through with this if your scared." Harry offered.

"Nonsense she has nothing to fear with me here." A voice piped up from behind me and I turned to see Ginny, Hermione and a boy that looked like an older handsomer version of Ron.

"Beg your pardon?" I asked seeing the devilish smiles on Hermione and Ginny's face.

"Marina Lockheart meet George Weasley, my older brother." Ginny announced introducing us. I smiled and extended my hand towards him.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said warmly as he took my hand in his.

"Pleasures all mine." He countered placing a kiss to my hand and giving me a boyish grin. I smiled and shook my head.

"So it seems." I counter as he releases my hand.

"So which one of them put you up to this?" I asked as Ginny and Hermione disappeared from beside us and began talking to Harry and Ron no doubt to explain their intentions.

"Both if you can believe it." He chuckled from beside me as we followed the couples in front of us. "Should have known." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'm not expecting some cheesy love romance from this I just figured spending a day with what now I know really is the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, couldn't hurt." He teased. I blushed at his modesty and shook my head.

"Thanks I appreciate it." I replied.

I had to admit he was charming and very sweet. I had a feeling I could grow to like this guy but then again he could just become a really good friend. Which one yet I wasn't sure. I took a deep breath as Harry, and Ginny stepped into the haunted house followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Don't worry." George reassured beside me taking my hand in his and making my face blush as we walked into the dark house.

My heart was hammering as darkness greeted us and smoke covered the floor. I could hear screaming up ahead and absentmindedly grabbed George's arm clinging to him for dear life as we continued towards a blue light. He chuckled making me feel a little silly as we walked in and I froze stiff being greeted by a room full of porcelain dolls.

All of the movies involving murderous dolls rushed through my mind and I clung to George a little more which he didn't seem to mind as all of a sudden a doll came flying forward towards my face with the evilest laugh making me scream and George jump as we hurried out of the room into another dark room.

"Oh god." I gasped trying to calm myself down as George laughed.

"Okay that was a little scary." He admitted making me feel a little bit better about screaming. I felt my heart start racing as we approach a red light and closed my eyes as I prayed for this thing to hurry up and end.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long to update but i had trouble figuring out how to write this. I hope you enjoy it cause it took forever to finish.

I don't own anything related to Harry Potter series.

* * *

~*~*~Draco~*~*~

"I can't believe they cut us off." Goyle slurred beside me and Blaise. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as Blaise laughed.

"Not us mate, you." He taunted as we headed towards the haunted house up ahead.

"Wasn't my fault I was thirsty." Goyle whined making me snort in laughter. I hadn't had enough to even get a buzz going which was pretty annoying but watching Goyle drink himself drunk after three butter beers was a little amusing.

"Well lucky for me and Drake I came prepared." He announced reaching into his coat and handing me a silver flask. I laughed amused at how handy Blaise was.

"Thanks, what is it?" I asked as I unscrewed the cap and took a swig from it. I closed my eyes and sighed in bliss as the burn of the fire whiskey went down my throat. "Blaise don't take this personally man but I think I might love you." I confessed as I took another swig of my liquid poison.

Blaise laughed and Goyle fell over in a fit of laughter making me laugh at his clumsiness. "I figured you'd need something stronger than butter beer." He informed me as he helped Goyle up.

"Alright let's say we drop this one-off at the pub to sober up and you and I hit up a few haunted houses?" He offered. I smirked and nodded. Hanging out with blaise would be entertaining considering we both were good with women.

"I'm in." I agreed as we headed towards the pub across from a haunted house. We dropped Goyle off in a booth with a pretty blonde waitress who assured us she'd get him fixed right up before we headed out.

"Man I forgot how much of a lightweight he was." I confessed as we walked back out into the street.

"Yeah he's not ever able to hold his liquor." Blaise sighed as we started towards a haunted house across the street. I stopped suddenly hearing a familiar laugh and looked to see Marina in the arms of George Weasley as he rushed out of the exit of the haunted house laughing with her in his arms bridal style smiling and laughing as well. I felt Blaise's hand on my shoulder as I watched them.

"Looks like you missed your shot mate." He stated. I rolled my eyes and turned away from them.

"Whatever." I muttered as we started for the haunted house and I took another big swig from my flask to try to rid my mind of what I had just seen. I shouldn't be as annoyed as I was about it but for some reason it bothered me…a lot and that aggravated me more than anything. All of a sudden I heard a festival band start playing and Blaise stepped up beside me and motioned for us to go towards it.

"Probably be a lot of cute girls over there mate." He added trying to twist my arm. I sighed in defeat taking another sip from my flask before starting towards the music with him. Balise was right there were a lot of pretty girls there but unfortunately not long after I started to lower my guard that my distraction showed up.

I was talking to a rather pretty brunette with a sweet smile when I spotted the golden trio plus one as I decided I would call them today. They were a good few feet in front of us listening to the music and laughing at each other as they goofed off. I felt annoyed watching but I couldn't help it.

That irritating laughter reached my ears every time as if it was designed to do so. My jealousy flared inside much to my displeasure as I watched the elder Weasley put their arm around her waist and she did nothing to stop him.

"Are, you alright?" The pretty blonde girl Janette I think her name was asked me. I shook my head to snap myself out of my thoughts and barely caught Blaise snickering in amusement as I met her concerned face. I made a mental note to slug Blaise when we were alone and nodded to the girl with a weak smile.

She beamed in excitement at my actually paying attention to her and I felt it rather annoying. The band started another song and I watched as people began to dance along to it. I flinched internally watching the golden trio plus one make their way onto the floor and jumped as Janette asked me if I'd care to dance. I smirked shaking my head. "I…would love to." Blaise finished for me before I could even think. I glared at him as he and a girl with short blonde hair and bright green eyes started towards the floor.

I gave in and offered the girl beside me my arm and she squeaked in excitement again annoying me but I smiled through it and started towards the floor with her. The dance was a tricky one and having been drinking I had a good feeling I was going to fall over.

The music would switch from slow and smooth to fast and up beat then back to slow and smooth. I'd only danced to this once and that was at a party my parents had thrown years ago. None the less I was going to give it a go and pray I stayed as far away from marina as humanly possible.

We began slow swaying and twirling to the music and then came the tricky part. We had to switch partners as the music grew faster and I was looking at who was to be my next partner in utter annoyance.

Somehow I'd managed to not notice that Marina and the elder Weasley were right in front of me. However I was the only one it seemed because she and George seemed to be lost in their own conversation that they hadn't bothered to look around them either.

My heart hesitated as the women moved from their partners and I couldn't help but smile at the priceless look on Marina's face when she stepped forward towards me and my partner stepped back towards George. She recovered quickly though and I shook my head in amusement as she took my hand and I slid my arm around her as she mocked my actions.

"Having a pleasant trip?" She finally asked breaking the tension as the music slowed again. I gave her a signature smirk and shook my head.

"Having a blast, what about you how are things going with the elder weasel?" I sneered making her glare at me, then to my surprise smirk.

"There great thanks but you'd best be careful; jealousy doesn't look good on you Draco." She whispered making his blood freeze in his veins.

"Excuse me?" I asked still stunned at her reply.

"Relax Draco I'm only teasing." She assured looking away from me and glancing over at George. I wasn't sure if she was doing it to make me jealous or just to get on my nerves.

Whichever one it was it was working.

I spun her around and held back the comment that was threatening to slip through my lips as she came back in only closer. I swallowed hard smelling her perfume and staring her in the eyes. The voice in my head was screaming at me to look away as we moved and for the life of me I couldn't I felt as if I backed down then she would somehow have succeeded in forcing my hand and my pride was screaming at me not to let that happen.

We slid to the side of each other hands sliding to meet each others as we circled each other neither of us looking away or backing down as we moved. She smirked playfully as if she was able to read my thoughts and I couldn't help but return the gesture as we faced each other and moved closer and spun to where her back was against my chest her arms across her chest and hands locked with mine. I could smell the scent of coconut in her hair and it made me relax almost until I had to spin her out of my hold on her and face her again.

She still held my gaze driving me crazy on the inside but I returned her stare none the less as the song got ready for us to trade back partners. I half wanted the song to just end but that wasn't gonna happen and I was gonna have to let her go yet again. She released my right hand and we each took a step out as the time came and circled each other slowly as the music slowly picked up pace again and suddenly everything went wrong.

I heard the spell even felt it fly past me and gasped in horror as it ripped the girl in front of me out of my grasp and sent her flying backwards to the ground a few feet away.

I felt my heart racing as I drew my wand from my pocket on instinct and turned to find Gilderoy Lockheart as the culprit to my disbelief. I lowered my wand a little expecting that maybe this was all an accident considering last I heard the man was completely mental now.

"You know." he started as everyone around us recovered from the shock as well, "It amazes me how useful dark magic is." He mused making my anger boil.

"What are you on about Lockheart." I snapped irritably. He smirked and looked over at me as he lowered his wand.

"As if you my dear friend, are clueless?" He taunted making me grip my wand tighter. "I must confess although I detest all Slytherans their knowledge of dark magic is remarkable."

"So much so, that without it I would never have regained my memories and remembered that little disgrace." He sneered as he indicated towards where Marina was trying to get back to her feet with his wand. I felt my blood boiling at his words.

What right did he have to pass judgment on her?

~*~*~Marina~*~*~

I couldn't hear anything at first but a buzzing sound as I tried to sit up. Slowly my vision started to focus and the buzzing seize a little as I caught a voice that made my blood run cold in my veins and send a shot of adrenaline into my veins.

"…that little disgrace." Was what they had said and I shook my head as an amused laugh managed to escape my lips.

"Strong words from someone like you." I replied hearing people whisper and mutter as they tried to figure out what was going on when in all actuality it was none of their business.

"Never one for respect." He snarled as he raised his wand to fire another spell and I froze as Draco got in between us.

"Marina!" George cried upon reaching my side as Hermione and the others joined him beside me. Harry and Ron were the first to join Draco and I smiled as I thought of how amusing it was to having them banded together.

"Leave Lockheart." Harry warned dangerously.

"Your not welcome here." Ron added.

"Your choice." Draco warned darkly.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked as I slowly got to my feet.

"Yeah fine." I assured as I grabbed my wand from the small of my back thankful it was still okay.

"Now boys you insult me." Gilderoy taunted in mock hurt. I froze stiff as the three of them were sent backwards as spells came from nowhere and struck them.

"Did you really think I'd come alone for her?" He asked triumphantly. "After all I needed some help finding her." He remarked and I stiffened as Alec Northwood stepped forward with an older similar looking man who I assumed was his father and a dark-skinned man with long braids.

"See the death eaters or what remain of them require her." He explained making my heart stop as I gripped my wand. "Not gonna happen." Hermione assured firmly as she and Ginny got in front of me and Harry, Ron and Draco got back to their feet.

The sound of whistles reached my ears and I knew that the Aurors might arrive but I wasn't sure when and I couldn't let my friends get hurt. "So much for blood is thicker than water." I said unfazed as I slowly pushed past Ginny and Hermione and started for him. His face contorted angrily and I saw him grip his wand but he must have seen mine as well.

"How dare you keep our last name how dare your disgrace of a mother give it to you." He spat angrily.

"She was your sister." I bellowed angrily. I watched as the men around him readied their wands and tried to stay calm.

"She was a disgrace fawning over that treacherous man." "He never loved her he was in love with another."

"Wasn't enough or should I say, one time was enough."

"Pity he didn't kill you when he found out."

"Your mother disgraced us by having his child and mocked us by giving you our family name." He bellowed angrily.

"Your right my father's blood was better than yours." I yelled angrily. He chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"Your father was pathetic and weak."

"He was a death eater who couldn't even do that right and was killed by the very man that killed your mother." He spat and suddenly he snapped and waved his wand crying out the spell as it released from his wand a huge serpent of flames that was large enough to take out everyone behind me but, I felt my anger boil over and as the serpent opened its mouth to devour me and everything behind me in flames it slammed into an invisible wall as it ran its course and vanished.

~*~*~*Draco*~*~*~

I stared in shock at what I was seeing. The serpent surely should have killed us all but a force field of some sort was stopping it. I could see Marina standing before the serpent's attack unfazed as her head was hung a little and her grip must have been ridiculously tight because her hands were white but her wand wasn't raised.

So how then was any of this happening?

I looked around and saw no one around us with their wands drawn and turned back towards marina as Gilderoy took a step back his face pale now as he stared at her. "My god." He whispered in disbelief as he lowered his wand and the men with him looked over at him confused.

"It's four on one you idiot why are you so worried." Alec Northwood asked making my anger spike again as I got to my feet and slowly made my way towards Marina.

"Forget this, my son's right." Alec's father agreed and joined his son as they raised their wand's to launch an attack and before I could raise my wand to stop them Marina flung out her right arm and they went flying through the air as if they had been hit by a bus.

My heart stopped and so did my feet at what I had just seen. She hadn't used her wand, hadn't even uttered a spell and she had somehow sent them flying. Unless my mind was playing tricks on me, there was no way that should have happened.

"Now Marina, don't do anything rash." Gilderoy reasoned nervously as she lifted her head and looked up at him. She straightened up and I stood there frozen in horror as suddenly she moved her right arm to be extended in front of her and extended her hand and without warning slowly started to raise it and as she did so Gilderoy started to come off of the ground.

"My god." I heard Ron breath in disbelief behind me.

"My sentiments exactly." Granger whispered in horror.

"We have to do something before she does something rash." Potter chimed.

"Yeah, but what?" The older weasel asked still dazed by what he was seeing.

"Help!" Gilderoy cried and I felt my heart drop as she slowly closed her hand and it looked as if the breath was being stolen from him.

"Marina! McGonagall's voice called as she rushed out of the crowd and I saw Marina's grip loosen and let out the breath I was holding as Gilderoy gasped for air as her release lessened.

"Marina put him down this instant." Professor ordered frantically but, Marina didn't move nor did she seem to acknowledge her anymore. I watched Marina look over towards her slowly and my blood went cold in my veins. I saw the professor place her hands over her mouth in horror and I had a feeling she was just as disturbed.

Her eyes, which were normally a beautiful shade of blue, were now a deep garnet color with no signs of emotion or remorse on her face. She looked so cold that it sent a chill down my spine.

"This isn't right, what's going on?" Ginny asked confused and frustrated.

I swallowed hard as I watched her hand slowly start to close again and didn't feel myself moving until I was grabbing her arm. She jumped and I felt my heart do the same as she slowly looked over at me as I spoke.

"Don't do it Marina your better than him. I said firmly and stiffened as her eyes met mine and before I could think, she gasped and her eyes went back to normal as she started to collapse. I caught her and held her against my chest as she took deep breaths as if she hadn't been breathing either. I heard the thud as Gilderoy landed on the pavement.

Before I could do anything McGonagall was beside me trying to take her from me but stopped as I looked over at her. "I'm not leaving her." I stated firmly surprised by myself almost as much as her. But I'd be damned if I handed her over so easily after risking my life to stop her.

The professor nodded silently and motioned me to follow her as people became abuzz with what had just happened as I spotted Aurors taking Gilderoy and his accomplices away in cuffs. They were getting off easy in my book but I dreaded to know what might have happened had I not stopped the girl in my arms from following through with whatever she was going to do.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think. Also i'd like to here your opinions on what you think might be next.

Thanks again and please review.


End file.
